Mère terre cultive l'humanité de ses élus
by Scriboulette
Summary: [Sterek Fest] Talia assassiné. Pourquoi ? Par qui? Et Stiles, qu'est-ce que ce gamin humain a de si spécial pour que Peter en fasse toute une histoire ? Après tout, si les humains ont été éradiqués par ce foutu virus c'est bien pour une raison, non? [UA Post Génocide] [Cover by Amalko]
1. Prologue

_Bonjour les louloups!_

 _Aujourd'hui on se retrouve pour un grand évènement: La **Sterek Fest**!_

 _Je fais partie de la catégorie, Magic!Stiles, cette fic est terminée, comme toutes les autres fics postée dans cet événement. Elle est composer de trois long chapitre et de ce prologue riquiqui, donc aujourd'hui je vous dévoile en plus de ce petit bout de rien, le premier chapitre de cette fic. Le rythme de publication sera de 1 chapitre par semaine, mais il y a de forte chance pour que la semaine prochaine nous nous retrouvions mercredi plutôt que mardi (beaucoup plus de disponibilité)_

* * *

 _Prologue_

 **Donne à l'Homme la connaissance...**

* * *

 **1985**

Dans une petite ville de l'Ohio, un scientifique se lance dans des recherches sur la manière la plus fiable de modifier génétiquement l'environnement naturel pour le rendre plus sûr et pour mieux le contrôler. Mais c'est seulement à la fin de l'année qu'après avoir collaboré avec un chercheur indien, ses recherches aboutissent à un résultat tangible et concluant.

 **1987**

Cette découverte scientifique est un franc succès, l'innovation se vend et se répand à l'échelle internationale. A la fin de cette année, la famine n'existe plus.

 **2003**

Quelques guerres éclatent. Le développement croissant de chaque pays donne lieu à des conflits de pouvoirs et de territoires de plus en plus tendus. Si la famine n'est plus qu'un souvenir, ce n'est pas le cas de la soif effrénée de conquêtes et de domination qui caractérise la nature profonde de l'Homme. En outre, les humains sont de plus en plus nombreux et de moins en moins victimes de maladies mortelles. Il n'y a bientôt plus assez d'espace pour accueillir tout le monde. Les guerres de terreur menacent d'éclater et les nations les plus sages ont pleinement conscience du danger imminent d'un conflit nucléaire.

 **2005**

Les chercheurs ont découvert que leur invention a des effets pervers à long terme : développement de nouvelles bactéries et de nouveaux virus. La nature a muté à cause des organismes génétiquement modifiés. Les consommateurs ne résistent plus aussi bien à certaines maladies, les antibiotiques s'avèrent inefficaces, la stérilité chez les humains de sexe mâle augmente et la terre commence également à s'épuiser après une période de prospérité incroyable. Désormais, un pays sur deux est en guerre et la menace du nucléaire pèse de plus en plus sur l'avenir de la planète.

 **2009**

La création de l'Homme pour maîtriser son environnement a échappé à son contrôle et des pousses verdoyantes et anarchiques, d'espèces jusqu'alors inconnues, se déploient soudainement de manière exponentielle à travers tous les continents de la planète bleue, libérant sur leur passage des spores hautement toxiques, éradiquant l'espèce humaine et donnant vie à des créatures, immortelles, des déités, qui se mettent à détruire impitoyablement les derniers êtres humains ayant survécu au virus. Seuls survivants de ce carnage : les créatures surnaturelles qui se cachaient jusqu'alors parmi les humains.

 **2011**

Mère Nature a repris ses droits, le sol redevient fertile et chaque créature vit en symbiose avec elle. Les déités règnent en maître sur ce sol de nouveau pur de tout conflit politique ou d'antagonisme au sujet du partage du pouvoir. Elles veillent scrupuleusement à maintenir la paix et chaque créature surnaturelle s'est docilement pliée à cette nouvelle vie. Cernunnos(1), fils et amant de la déesse Mère (2), a donné vie à toutes sortes de déités telles que Fenrir(3), le dévoreur d'ennemis, qui a assis sa domination sur les Loups-Garous. La déesse Mère lui a accordé le droit de choisir une famille pour perpétuer sa lignée, tout comme pour chaque autre déité. Artza (4) lui, régente les Basajauns, les Ours. Il est le protecteur et amant de Cernunnos et n'enfante avec lui que des créatures peuplant rivières et fleuves : les Nymphes. Enma-Daio (5) veille sur le monde des morts et sur ses filles, les Banshee. Ananta (6), sur qui se repose la Déesse-Mère, est affilié aux Kanimas, mais également à toutes les créatures aquatiques, en dehors des nymphes. Mère est la déité la plus importante et chaque créature, chaque déité secondaire, a pour mission de garder l'équilibre nécessaire pour la protéger.

Un conseil s'ouvre avec à sa tête, un membre de chaque famille affiliée aux déités.

 **2023**

Naissance du premier humain depuis l'éradication. Né de l'accouplement entre Mère et Cernunnos, il n'est pas vraiment semblable à ce qu'il était autrefois. L'être humain a muté. Il présente des capacités spéciales et uniques, et apporte la prospérité à la famille qui doit veiller sur lui.

 **2035**

Parmi les quelques humains qui sont nés, certains sont considérés comme des parias. Ne suivant pas le code, les lois des dieux, ils sont si orgueilleux qu'ils pensent pouvoir subsister sans eux et pouvoir vivre sans leur bienveillance. Ils sont nommés les Darachs.

 **2038**

Le conseil se rassemble pour accueillir un nouvel humain. La seule naissance humaine de l'année précédente. Il semble... parfait.

* * *

OoO

* * *

 _Instant culture générale_

(1) Cernunnos : Dieu central du panthéon de la mythologie celtique, il incarne le cycle biologique de la nature, reflétant simultanément la vie et la mort, la germination et le dépérissement, à l'image du cerf, l'animal qui le symbolise, lequel perd ses bois en hiver pour les recouvrer au printemps. Il représenterait par ailleurs la puissance masculine et la fécondité. Il est considéré comme le dieu soleil et du ciel. C'est l'un des dieux le plus ancien de notre civilisation. Il est représenté sous trois formes, celle d'un bel éphèbe, d'un cerf aux bois impressionnants ou (la plus connue) sous la forme d'un être mi-homme, mi-cerf.

(2) Déesse-Mère : Également appelée Mère-Terre, Mère Nature, Déesse Lune etc. Elle est, avec Cernunnos, l'autre représentation importante du panthéon celtique. Les attributions de la déesse-mère sont multiples : celle-ci incarne la fécondité, la féminité, l'abondance, la spiritualité, la maternité, le pouvoir sacrificiel, mais aussi la fonction d'épouse. Le langage sous-jacent de ses différentes iconographies la représentant nous en apporte le témoignage et met en lumière la symbolique propre à la _Grande Déesse_. Elle est intemporelle et immortelle, alternant des phases d'éveil et de repos, comme la terre que nous foulons.

(3) Fenrir : Dieu de la mythologie nordique, Fenrir est un loup gigantesque, fils de Loki et de la géante Angrboda. Considéré trop puissant et dangereux par les dieux du panthéon nordique, Fenrir est enchaîné par ruse et se libérera pour la bataille prophétique Ragnarök (fin du monde) durant laquelle il avalera Odin et le soleil, puis sera abattu violemment par Vidar, un des fils du dieu. Pour les besoins de cette histoire, Fenrir n'a jamais été enfermé et tient un rôle de protecteur.

(4) Artza : Artza (Dieu-Ours) au Pays-basque est au même titre que Cernunnos symbole de résurrection, de fertilité, annonciateur de la belle saison et du retour de la vie. Impossible de savoir lequel des deux est le premier Dieu. Dépourvu de son pelage, l'ours ressemble à un homme devenu civilisé. Les enfants de l'ours et de la femme sont "Basajaun". Ils sont dans la tradition les bâtisseurs de dolmens et cromlechs du Pays Basque.

(5) Enma-Daio : Dieu de la mythologie japonaise, équivalent de « Yama » dans la mythologie hindou, il emporte les âmes défuntes et décide qu'elles sont celles qui iront au paradis et en enfer.

(6) Ananta : Dans la mythologie de l'hindouisme, c'est un serpent (nâga). Son nom sanskrit Ananta signifie: sans fin, ou, sans limite, éternel ou infini. Il est le soutien de tout nouvel univers (kalpa) lorsque dans la cosmologie hindoue une nouvelle ère se crée. De nombreuses histoires se racontent sur Ananta. Il faut noter que ce serpent cosmique sert de lit à Vishnu lorsque celui-ci se repose après la dissolution (pralaya) d'un univers ancien.


	2. Chapitre 1

_Nous voilà maintenant sur le premier chapitre_

 _Malgré le prologue, j'ai opter pour un univers contemporain, c'est un parti pris._

 _Un grand merci à mes deux bêtas de toujours: Amalko et Calliope! Coeur, pâquerette et paillettes les filles! Je vous n'aime fort!_

 ** _WARNING:_** _UA Angst/Hurt/confort/horror, torture psychologique et physique, meurtre, relations malsaine, manipulations_

 _Si rien de tout cela ne vous dérange... en scelle Gretelle!_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 _Chapitre 1_

 **Nous connaissons tous notre propre apocalypse**

* * *

Derek avait la tête vide. Un sifflement sourd l'empêchait d'entendre ce que lui disait Peter qui lui maintenait le visage en coupe et l'obligeait à garder son regard rivé dans le sien. Sa respiration était encore régulière et ample. Sa cage thoracique s'élevait et s'abaissait, laissant l'espace nécessaire pour soulager ses poumons brûlants. Il avait une conscience aiguë de son corps. Son pouls pulsait contre ses tempes, son sang s'agitait avec violence à l'intérieur de lui. Le jeune loup sentait les particules de chair encore incrustées dans ses griffes, le goût du sang encore frais contre ses crocs et celui séché, mêlé à la sueur, sur tout le reste de son corps. Ses cheveux poisseux de liquide biologique lui collaient au front, de manière désagréable, et tout son crâne le tiraillait. Cependant, il percevait à peine les agressions répétées de la pluie battante contre son corps. Il lui sembla retomber au sol avec , une lenteur épouvantable. Son oncle l'accompagna au sol, psalmodiant toujours un flot impressionnant de paroles. Ses yeux se portèrent sur la bouche mouvante et toujours silencieuse avant de revenir aux yeux de l'adulte. Dès qu'il essayait de regarder ailleurs, Peter l'en empêchait. Que s'était-il passé ? Il n'avait rien compris. Il laissa ses paupières se refermer, les sentant de plus en plus lourdes. Sa tête bascula contre la terre encore meuble et particulièrement boueuse à cause du récent combat. Le froid ne l'atteignait pas. Il relâcha son souffle, rouvrit une dernière fois son regard sur le monde, observa les iris étranges du petit garçon fluet et fantomatique un peu plus loin, encore barbouillé d'une gerbe de sang lui barrant le visage et le jeune lycaon laissa les ténèbres l'engloutir.

Il se souvint vaguement d'avoir repris conscience alors que Peter le nettoyait de manière sommaire dans son lit, la fièvre l'avait submergé et il lui semblait délirer. Il voulait sa mère. Où était Talia ?

A son réveil, toute la réalité des derniers événements lui revint comme une baffe en plein visage.

Talia est Morte.

Décédée, trépassée, envolée, calanchée, assassinée, déchue, butée, clamsée, claquée.

Une émotion intense et vive le prit à la gorge, ses yeux le piquaient, mais refusaient de libérer leurs larmes et un gémissement de bête blessée s'échappa de ses lèvres alors qu'il se tournait douloureusement sur le côté pour saisir les draps encore trempés de sueur. Un hurlement meurtri retentit dans la pièce et son cœur se mit à trembler, sans qu'il puisse se libérer de son chagrin, comme si une plaque de métal percée d'une multitude d'aiguilles l'empêchait d'épancher ses émotions comme il l'aurait désiré.

Alors qu'il se roulait dans les draps en tentant de s'arracher à sa douleur et à cette réalité morbide, il sentit une petite main chaude posée tout contre son pied, depuis quelques minutes déjà, à l'extérieur du lit. Derek se tourna vivement vers la source de cette chaleur. Cora ? Non. Stiles. Quand il rencontra son regard caramel, plein d'innocence et de questions, de douleur et de tristesse, alors qu'il brillait encore de ce truc qui fascinait toute la meute, la claque partit toute seule. Le garçonnet de sept ans valdingua contre le sol avec une grâce qui énerva immédiatement le jeune lycaon.

_ Me touche pas ! Maman est morte à cause de toi ! C'est de ta faute ! cracha Derek, le poil hirsute et le sang bouillonnant de rage.

Il avait besoin de hurler, de casser, de faire vivre ses émotions d'enfant orphelin.

_ Tu voulais que je sois comme toi , c'est ça ? Sans famille ? Sans personne pour s'occuper de moi ? Tu sers à rien ! Dégage ! DEGAGE !

Le petit ne réagit pas, il continua simplement à l'observer. Toujours de cette même façon énervante et Derek se leva, bondit près du bureau pour renverser les objets qui s'y trouvaient, mais quand il se tourna vers l'intrus encore présent dans sa chambre, Stiles n'avait pas bougé, ni cessé de le regarder. Il attrapa alors le meuble qu'il démantela avant de passer à son lit sans même se soucier de la présence de l'autre qui l'observait toujours. C'est seulement après avoir éventré matelas, couette et coussin dans une gerbe impressionnante de plumes et de mousse que l'adrénaline commença à quitter son corps. Ses yeux, qu'il savait d'un rouge vif et profond, n'arrivaient plus à se détacher du garçonnet. Derek avait la respiration sifflante et il fit un pas en arrière quand son cadet se redressa sur ses deux jambes. Il avait bien saisi ses intentions et sentit un élan de panique monter en lui quand il le vit avancer de deux pas.

_ T'APPROCHE PAS ! hurla à pleins poumons le jeune lycaon.

Stiles sursauta, marqua un arrêt de quelques secondes qui fit naître le soulagement chez le loup, mais continua tout de même son avancée. Il ne quittait jamais ses yeux et Derek déglutit. Pourquoi le gosse s'acharnait-il à vouloir le rejoindre alors qu'il le rejetait purement et simplement ? Il ne comprenait pas, mais à vouloir fuir, Derek tomba lamentablement sur son lit, défait et mourant. Ses yeux perdirent de leur bestialité, ses crocs et ses griffes se rétractèrent doucement alors que le petit humain grimpait sur son aîné et se blottissait contre son giron dans une étreinte désespérée et maladroite. Derek resta là, figé, à ne rien faire de plus qu'observer la forme ronde de l'enfant blotti contre son corps. Il ne le touchait pas, il ne le regardait même pas, mais bien malgré lui, il sentait l'effet réconfortant et bienfaisant de cette étreinte innocente. Il sentit les larmes chaudes s'écouler d'elles-mêmes, silencieuses et discrètes contre son derme. Elles le chatouillaient bizarrement et la brûlure de ses yeux s'intensifia alors que ses lèvres tressautaient. Il essayait de les maintenir closes, mais ses glandes lacrymales semblaient décidées à libérer leurs précieuses réserves. Et quand Stiles redressa la tête vers lui, deux larmes tombèrent sur ses joues, encore pleines de l'enfance, pour continuer leur course contre la peau de son comparse. Stiles ne fit rien de plus que cela, attendant patiemment que le jeune loup réagisse. Derek céda, il cala davantage l'enfant contre lui et profita de cette étreinte afflictive pour inonder de ses larmes le cou du jeune humain.

Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, trop longtemps quand on avait seulement neuf ans, un chagrin gros comme une baraque et un enfant de seize kilos sur les genoux. Il n'avait pas été assez fort. Il n'avait pas pu sauver sa mère. En temps normal, personne n'osait remettre en question leur autorité naturelle, eux, la meute d'alphas, descendants directs de Fenrir. Ils étaient grandement respectés. Pourtant, ils n'avaient pas hésité une seule seconde à les prendre en traître. Ils étaient nombreux, trop. Probablement un village entier, il n'avait pas réussi à les dénombrer. Personne n'attaque un loup sans raison, mais surtout pas de cette manière. Ils avaient piégé Laura et sa mère, leur portant le coup fatal sans une once de pitié ou de remords. Il avait rejoint les lieux après être allé chasser avec Peter, et tandis que l'adulte s'était jeté à corps perdu dans la foule pour broyer quelques corps, il les avait trouvées, têtes tranchées, le corps défait de manière humiliante et barbare. Calcinées. Ils avaient brûlé leur foyer. Malgré ses neuf jeunes années, il avait senti son loup prendre une envergure telle qu'il était parti venger les louves de son clan dans un bain de sang et de cris qui n'avait rien étanché de sa rage.

Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir comment toute cette boucherie avait pris fin. Il avait la truffe saturée par l'odeur de sang, tripes et chair démantelée. Sa soif de carnage avait pris fin à un moment sans que rien ne l'y préparât. De loup, il était lentement redevenu garçon. Stiles était-il présent depuis le départ ? Avait-il assisté à la mort des deux louves ? Il ne savait pas, il ne comprenait même pas pourquoi les humains étaient si importants aux yeux des adultes. Ils étaient faibles et sans défense. Ils se blessaient facilement, guérissaient lentement, étaient esclaves de leur condition. Et plus il réfléchissait à ce problème, moins il comprenait les convoitises stupides et les enjeux politiques qu'impliquait le fait de détenir un humain dans son clan.

Il regarda la petite boule désormais endormie, et renifla un grand coup pour se redonner contenance après toutes ces larmes.

_ Tu es le gardien de Stiles, désormais. Tu es l'héritier direct de ta mère, déclara Peter qui les observait, appuyé contre le chambranle de la porte.

_ Hors de question que je m'encombre d'un tel fardeau. Il n'est rien de plus à mes yeux qu'un boulet enchaîné à mon pied. Maman aurait dû le vendre tant qu'elle en avait l'occasion et vu le stupide intérêt que tout le monde porte aux humains, elle aurait pu trouver un pigeon vraiment riche pour l'acheter. Un noble, ou même un seigneur.

Peter se mit à rire, clairement amusé par les propos de son neveu.

_ Oh Derek ! Que ton ignorance est touchante. C'est cette chose inutile qui fera de toi un seigneur. Un diamant brut parmi le clan. Sens, ressens- le, comme la magie émane de lui, comme il est puissant. Tu ne l'as pas vu à l'œuvre ce jour- là, mais c'est bien lui qui nous a tous sauvés. Il est notre précieux trésor. Il est plus précieux que toutes nos stupides vies réunies. Et pourtant, nous avons-nous aussi de la valeur dans la communauté mais lui, plus encore. Il t'appartient, il est à toi, mais tu dois faire très attention à lui. Tu comprends ?

Derek regarda une énième fois Stiles. Et lança une œillade sceptique à son oncle.

_ Je compte sur toi Derek, je vais avoir besoin de toi, Cora et Stiles sont jeunes et malgré ce que tu peux penser, il est important pour toi. Tu comprends ce que je te dis, gamin ? Stiles est à toi depuis le début. Talia ne le savait pas, mais moi, je l'ai toujours senti. Il est à toi. Tu me fais confiance ?

Derek n'était qu'un enfant. Il aurait dû se souvenir des avertissements de sa mère quant à la santé mentale précaire de son oncle, mais il avait toujours été gentil et bienveillant. Il avait envie de lui faire confiance et de s'en remettre à lui. Il se sentait bien suffisamment perdu comme ça.

* * *

OoO

* * *

La maison n'était pas située dans le meilleur quartier de la ville. Ils avaient pourtant de l'argent. Derek le savait, même Cora et Stiles le savaient et ils étaient pourtant très jeunes. Quand Derek avait demandé à son oncle pourquoi ils habitaient dans une maison plutôt bancale dans un quartier sordide, celui- ci avait doucement souri en répondant qu'il fallait se fondre dans la masse du petit peuple. Il n'y avait que trois chambres dans cette maison en ruine. Cora, étant née femme, avait eu le privilège d'avoir sa propre chambre quand Derek, lui, se réveillait tous les matins avec une petite chose blottie contre lui, qu'importent les jours ou les saisons. Le petit d'homme faisait beaucoup de cauchemars au départ. Il se réveillait dans la nuit, la bouille ravagée de larmes, hurlant, s'accrochant désespérément à lui. Tremblant. Il ne s'endormait qu'à la seule condition de savoir Derek en vie, en paix et sans haine, bercé par ses caresses et ses comptines. Derek se sentait fort et important dans ces moments-là. Il se surprenait même à les attendre parfois avec impatience. Puis les mauvais rêves s'estompèrent, rendant les deux enfants à jamais dépendants l'un de l'autre, leur affection mutuelle leur permettant de passer de bonnes nuits d'un sommeil réparateur et serein.

Stiles... Stiles adorait Peter. Il l'écoutait toujours attentivement, peu importe ce que l'adulte pouvait lui raconter. Derek n'avait jamais compris, comment le jeune garçon, qui était une vraie tornade, devenait si calme quand il avait l'adulte en face de lui, comme si Peter savait sur quel bouton appuyer pour hyperfocaliser son attention. Il en était souvent jaloux. Après tout, Peter n'avait de cesse de leur répéter à l'un et à l'autre à quel point ils étaient importants l'un pour l'autre et qu'ils s'appartenaient. Alors souvent dans ces moments-là, Derek se montrait méchant envers Stiles. Ce revirement d'attitude faisait naître chez l'enfant une culpabilité attendrissante, un besoin de contact et une soif désespérée de s'assurer que son aîné l'aimait toujours, réactions qui n'avaient de cesse de faire croître en Derek un sentiment de satisfaction malsaine et jouissive. Derek était un enfant orgueilleux, arrogant et colérique. De ce fait, il ne se rendait pas compte de la relation privilégiée qu'il cherchait à établir avec lui et de la manière particulière dont le jeune humain se comportait avec lui. A le suivre partout, à le prendre dans ses bras, à rechercher sa présence, peu importaient l'heure ou le moment de la journée. Les petits baisers quotidiens du lever et du coucher, ceux disséminés dans la journée et ceux pour rassurer. Stiles n'avait d'yeux que pour Derek. Et Peter, chaque jour, l'encourageait sur cette voie. Lui soufflant des mots, le rassurant sur la légitimité de leur relation, lui parlant sans cesse du lien spécial les unissant. Et pour Derek tout ceci était devenu une normalité. Une normalité à laquelle il s'était habitué, n'y faisant même plus attention. Il rendait chaque attouchement, chaque baiser sans se soucier de rien...jusqu'à Paige.

Stiles était en train de prendre son goûter avec Cora, écoutant sans vraiment l'entendre le bulletin d'information que Peter avait lancé sur la télé. Ce dernier ne le regardait pas vraiment, mais on pouvait l'entendre faire des commentaires sur ce que pouvaient raconter les journalistes quand ce qu'ils disaient lui paraissait important ou stupide. Stiles avait su que Derek arrivait, bien avant que celui-ci ne franchisse le perron de la maison. Il avait pu voir Cora faire ce truc avec son nez qui signifiait qu'elle avait senti son arrivée imminente. Et comme à son habitude, il s'était posté derrière la porte, attendant impatiemment que l'adolescent de douze ans foule pied dans la maisonnée.

A peine Derek avait-il ouvert la porte que Stiles lui avait sauté au cou pour échanger petits baisers innocents sur la bouche et câlins réconfortants. Le jeune loup lui avait rendu son étreinte et l'entraînait déjà à l'intérieur quand il remarqua la présence de la louve à ses côtés. Une inconnue. Il se cacha de manière méfiante et instinctive contre Derek, attrapant son haut brusquement, le rapprochant le plus étroitement qu'il pût, comme cherchant à se fondre en son aîné. Quand la jeune fille avait tendu la main vers lui pour lui caresser le crâne, il s'était ratatiné davantage, cherchant à se soustraire à son contact.

_ Excuse-le, il est très craintif depuis la mort de ma mère, il va lui falloir du temps pour t'accepter dans son espace vital, expliqua Derek en resserrant sa prise sur l'humain, ne remarquant pas qu'il avait adopté instinctivement une attitude protectrice et possessive.

Paige avait ramené sa main contre elle avec le sentiment d'avoir fait une erreur et Peter, de là où il se trouvait, était très fier de l'affection exclusive que les deux garçons se portaient l'un à l'autre. Cora, quant à elle, insouciante des machinations de l'adulte, terminait son dessin pour l'école tout en finissant son verre de jus de fruit.

_ C'est pas grave, je comprends, il est très mignon, ton frère.

_ C'est pas notre frère, c'est l'orphelin de maman, et maintenant c'est l'humain de Derek, mais c'est un secret, intervint Cora alors que la jeune fille passait devant la nouvelle venue pour emporter ses affaires à l'étage.

_ Oh, répondit Paige en faisant une tête étrange qui ne plut à personne.

_ C'est pas vraiment mon humain, hein ? C'est juste que je m'occupe beaucoup de lui pour aider Peter.

Derek avait relâché Stiles au sol, lui avait caressé le visage avec un sourire bienveillant et lui avait demandé d'aller jouer avec Cora. Quand le jeune humain s'était tourné vers le loup pour l'observer, meurtri par cette distance qu'il venait d'instaurer entre eux et à laquelle il n'avait jamais été habitué, il put voir Derek se gratter l'arrière du crâne, gêné. Stiles n'avait pas besoin d'être un loup pour comprendre que ces deux-là étaient entrés dans une parade amoureuse. Et ce fut sans doute cela qui blessa le plus le garçon de dix ans. Il ravala sa peine et sa mélancolie, emportant son lourd bagage de tristesse dans la chambre de Cora pour ne pas déranger son aîné qui entraîna sa nouvelle amie dans leur chambre. Ce soir-là, il resta blotti dans un coin de la chambre de sa sœur de cœur et n'en décolla pas de la soirée, même quand la louve vint le solliciter pour jouer avec elle ou le câliner. Paige sonnait le glas de son bonheur. Et rien ne put le rassurer. Pas même le départ de Paige ou Derek venant le chercher pour dormir, tout blotti contre lui.

Trois mois après cette présentation pour le moins ressentie comme une intrusion par l'ensemble de la famille Hale, à l'exception de Derek, le comportement de ce dernier commença à doucement évoluer d'une manière qui ne plaisait pas au jeune humain. Et encore moins à Peter. La jeune louve, pourtant, recherchait souvent la présence de l'enfant, cherchait à le câliner et le dorloter, mais il finissait fatalement par se réfugier contre le giron de son tuteur, pour se protéger des attentions excessives de Paige. Cependant, les événements prirent une tournure plus dramatique après un soir de semaine, tandis que Stiles rentrait de l'école, tout excité de retrouver Derek. Ce soir-là, alors qu'il se précipitait vers leur chambre, il s'immobilisa, comme frappé par la foudre, en entendant la voix de sa rivale à travers la porte et ce qu'il entendit lui glaça le sang. Il resta là, la main figée sur cette fichue poignée de porte, le cœur tambourinant à tout rompre. Il savait que les paroles échangées le transperceraient tel un poignard, une arme qui s'abattrait bientôt dans son petit cœur, assassinant son amour d'enfant.

_ …Est arrivé dans votre famille ?

_ Je n'ai jamais vraiment su, ma mère est revenue d'une promenade en forêt, un enfant dans les bras, il devait avoir un an tout au plus. Je m'en souviens à peine, j'avais trois ans à l'époque.

_ Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre ?

_ Comment ça ?

_ Ce truc que vous avez tous les deux. Il t'embrasse tout le temps, il te touche. Ta sœur ne fait pas ça avec toi et puis... vous êtes deux garçons. Ce genre de choses, ça se fait avec une fille. Mais ce qui est vraiment impressionnant, c'est sa magie, elle réagit d'une manière étrange en ta présence. Elle est puissante.

_ Sa... Sa magie ? Derek partit dans un rire moqueur, cruellement blessant pour le jeune garçon. Stiles n'a rien de magique. C'est...C'est juste un boulet que je suis obligé de me coltiner depuis la mort de ma mère pour soulager mon oncle dans ses tâches quotidiennes, Stiles ne sert à rien de plus qu'à me gâcher la vie.

_ Tu ne la sens vraiment pas ? demanda la louve incrédule. Donc c'est vraiment pas des bêtises, nos sens s'aiguisent vraiment seulement à la puberté.

_ Mais de quoi tu parles ? s'énerva Derek.

_ De sa magie, Derek, mais ce n'est pas grave si tu la sens pas. C'est tant mieux. Dis ? Tu m'aimes bien ?

_ Oui, oui, bien sûr que je t'aime bien.

Stiles, les émotions douloureusement coincées dans le creux de sa gorge, éprouvait une difficulté terrible à reprendre son souffle. Il se sentit défaillir à ces paroles, sentit ses jambes se dérober sous lui, mais jamais il ne toucha le sol car Peter l'avait rattrapé dans ses bras en lui soufflant à quel point il était désolé. Il l'avait éloigné de son bourreau, l'emmenant dehors où il laissa l'enfant pleurer et geindre de tout son saoul contre lui, criant des « tu m'avais promis » , éperdu, désorienté, ne sachant plus s'il devait fuir l'étreinte paternelle de l'adulte ou la faire durer davantage. Se demandant pourquoi il n'était pas né loup et femme, pourquoi Derek ne s'intéressait plus à lui alors qu'ils s'appartenaient, Stiles parvint à la dure conclusion qu'il devait s'éloigner pour se préserver. Ce soir-là, au dîner, les seules paroles échangées furent un avertissement solennel de Peter adressé à Derek. « N'oublie pas qu'une morsure donnée à la mauvaise personne peut être mortelle ». Stiles n'avait pas regardé une seule fois Derek, et quand celui-ci glissa sa main dans la sienne pour l'entraîner au lit, le jeune garçon se défit de sa prise pour partir dormir avec Peter. Il se réfugia dans un petit coin du lit, pelotonné maladroitement dans les couvertures et terriblement frigorifié.

Deux semaines à mal dormir, des cernes gros comme le Canada, le teint maladif et fantomatique, il fit tomber son verre d'eau quand il vit apparaître Derek derrière lui, se reflétant dans le miroir, dans un état presque aussi lamentable que le sien. Enervé plus que de raison, il avait parcouru en deux vives enjambées la faible distance les séparant, l'avait saisi par les épaules en lui criant qu'il avait besoin de lui et déjà, Stiles se sentait mieux. Il avait eu peur un instant. Peur que le loup se montre plus vindicatif, qu'il le frappe pour se venger de son absence, comme lui s'était vengé de sa cruauté, de son égoïsme, en s'éloignant de lui. Mais le loup était loin de ces pensées, davantage ancré dans son besoin de contact avec l'humain. Derek ne pouvait pas savoir que Peter avait gagné, qu'il les avait confortés dans cette idée d'amour partagé et que leur co-dépendance le rendait aussi malade que Stiles quand il se trouvait éloigné de l'enfant, son petit d'homme.

Alors qu'il était en train de se repaître de l'odeur de Derek, Stiles aperçut Cora lui faire un petit sourire de connivence en passant dans le couloir et le jeune garçon soupira de soulagement à l'idée d'avoir toujours une place importante dans le cœur du loup. Alors qu'il écoutait distraitement Derek lui demander pourquoi, pourquoi il ne voulait plus qu'il s'approche, en lui caressant les cheveux, il s'endormit doucement contre son aîné. L'humain était prêt à tout pardonner, tant que le loup savait à qui il appartenait.

Un an passa, Stiles embrassait de moins en moins innocemment Derek. Il réclamait plus d'attention, mais Paige était toujours présente. De plus en plus. Même si Derek protégeait instinctivement Stiles de Paige, il imposait quand même la présence de cette dernière à sa famille. Accordant de moins en moins ses attentions à l'humain. Se détournant peu à peu de l'intérêt qu'il avait pour lui, à cause de sa puberté encore lointaine. Pendant ce temps, Paige jouait sa partie d'échecs avec subtilité, gagnait des points. Plus le temps s'égrainait, plus elle gagnait du terrain, alors que Stiles, impuissant devant ses manœuvres, avait tout d'un Don Quichotte, s'épuisant dans un combat perdu d'avance...

La sentence s'abattit ce jour-là.

Stiles était en train de vagabonder dans la bibliothèque de l'établissement scolaire, fraîchement entré en sixième grade (1), s'attirant tous les regards et les attentions des aînés et il avait vraiment éprouvé le besoin de sentir l'étreinte rassurante de Derek, qui se trouvait en salle d'étude. Il passa entre les rangées des étagères de livres, suivant son instinct pour retrouver celui dont il avait désespérément besoin. Cora lui avait soufflé au détour d'un couloir avoir vu des huitièmes grades (1) occupés à des travaux de fin d'année en ces lieux. Il avait vu Boyd et Erica assis à une table. Il en avait conclu que Derek ne devait pas être loin.

Il ne se trompait pas car il entendit sa voix.

_ Où est-ce que tu m'emmènes ? On ne fait pas un devoir de chimie, c'est de la littérature, s'amusa Derek.

Stiles sourit, mais son sourire mourut aussitôt sur ses lèvres quand il entendit le rire fluet de Paige.

_ Monsieur Derek aurait-il peur ? se moqua la jeune louve. Viens par là, personne ne pourra nous voir.

Stiles perçut un choc, puis le son significatif de quelques livres tombant au sol.

_ Fais-le, je t'en prie, fais-le, murmurait la louve.

Le jeune humain contourna avec une lenteur glaçante la rangée le séparant des deux amoureux et fut confronté au terrible spectacle de Derek enlacé avec la jeune adolescente, s'embrassant à pleine bouche. Puis le loup quitta les lèvres de Paige et migra vers son cou. Cette dernière avait une main posée contre son épaule et l'autre dans ses cheveux pour l'encourager alors que ses yeux, à demi-clos, fixaient Stiles, un sourire vainqueur accroché à ses lèvres.

_ Revendique-moi Derek, susurra-t-elle au creux de l'oreille du loup. Mais pour Stiles, cette phrase lui sembla comme hurlée.

Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes silencieuses quand il aperçut son aîné refermer ses crocs dans le creux du cou de sa rivale, son visage extatique exprimant un désir non feint, alors que la jeune louve poussa un gémissement, hésitant entre plaisir et douleur. Stiles en lâcha son sac bruyamment au sol, alertant le jeune loup, qui leva la tête, le sang de son crime encore frais sur sa bouche. Quand il vit toutes l'horreur et la tristesse peintes sur le visage de son jeune humain, il lâcha Paige pour s'approcher de Stiles, mais celui-ci recula, à peine Derek avait-il fait un pas en sa direction. L'hyperactif brandit sa main devant lui en secouant la tête alors qu'il entendait Derek bégayer un semblant d'explication.

_ Stiles... Je... C'est…

_ Derek, c'est mieux comme ça, tu ne crois pas ? C'est malsain votre relation, tu as le droit de vouloir être avec moi, il est comme ton frère, c'est mal de faire ce que vous faites, surtout entre garçons, il est temps qu'il le comprenne.

_ Arrête Paige, tais-toi, Stiles ! Non ! Reviens !

Alors que Derek s'apprêtait à courir après Stiles, Paige le retint par le bras, déterminée.

_ Laisse-le Derek. Ce n'est plus un enfant.

En ce moment même, Derek eut envie de frapper la jeune femme, elle ne comprenait rien, elle ne pouvait pas comprendre. Elle ne vivait pas avec un humain, elle n'en avait jamais vu avant de rencontrer Stiles. Elle ne savait pas à quel point il était fragile, à quel point il avait besoin de lui, à quel point il devait le protéger, pour sa famille, pour sa mère, pour Laura. Elle n'avait jamais compris que Stiles lui appartenait. Que c'était son humain. A lui. Mais voilà, comme lui avait judicieusement fait remarquer sa sœur un mois auparavant, il était bien possible que Stiles choisisse de partir, de vivre dans une autre famille, ou pire, d'appartenir à quelqu'un d'autre. Et il ne le comprenait que maintenant. Trop obnubilé qu'il avait été par les paroles et les mises en garde de sa petite amie. Il repoussa la jeune louve sans ménagement, partit vers sa table d'étude où se trouvaient encore Erica et Boyd, récupéra ses affaires avec des gestes anarchiques et précipités et balança son sac sur son épaule.

_ Mais c'est quoi votre problème dans cette foutue famille ! C'est pas naturel, Derek ! Tu es un loup ! Tu dois t'accoupler avec une louve. J'ai pas galéré comme une malade pour t'avoir pour finalement te voir partir à peine revendiquée, c'est trop tard, maintenant Derek, je t'appartiens, tu ne peux plus rien pour lui, tes obligations sont ailleurs.

_ J'ai pas finalisé la revendication Paige, c'est seulement une morsure.

_ Vous adorez ça, vous, les Hale, jouer sur les mots. Un peu de sang de Fenrir dans les veines et vous êtes les rois du monde ?

_ Va te faire foutre ! Sa...

_ Erica. C'est bon, intervint Derek avant de quitter la bibliothèque.

_ Non ! Non ! Non, non, non, non, non, Derek ! Je suis désolée ! Mes paroles ont dépassé ma pensée ! Mais... Tu ne vois pas ce qui se passe dans ta propre maison !

Derek se tourna vers Paige, la regarda, blessé, et se détourna d'elle.

_ Derek ! Je t'en prie, pardonne-moi ! J'adore Stiles ! Crois- moi ! Je m'inquiète pour vous !

_ Si tu t'inquiètes tant que ça, aide-moi à le retrouver ! cria Derek excédé.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Stiles courait depuis maintenant un temps qui lui paraissait trop long. Ses vêtements étaient déchirés. Il avait perdu une chaussure et la sensation du sol contre sa peau nue lui paraissait lointaine, trop obnubilé qu'il était par son chagrin. Son visage fouetté par les petites branches des arbres, ses membres fatigués continuant à se tordre sous l'effort, son souffle bruyant et brûlant, sa vision indistincte à cause des larmes, il tomba dans le vide. La forêt se terminait abruptement sur le bord de la falaise. Il n'avait même pas eu le réflexe de crier pendant sa chute. Sa tête rencontra la surface plane de l'eau calme et tout son corps fut avalé. Il se laissa entraîner par la force de l'impact, glissa contre le fond froid et azuré du lac. Il faisait beau. Il pouvait voir les rayons du soleil se disloquer en une multitude de faisceaux lumineux. Et là, dans l'eau, où plus rien d'autre ne l'accueillait que le vide et le silence, un calme effrayant le submergea. Il resta de longues minutes, à attendre, sans ne rien faire de plus qu'attendre que le temps passe pour ensuite remonter jusqu'à la surface, où ses poumons réclamèrent leur tribut. Son souffle était lourd et anarchique. Il chercha des yeux un endroit qui lui permettrait de sortir de l'eau et nagea jusqu'à la berge. Il se laissa tomber lourdement contre le sol rocailleux. Il regarda le ciel dégagé où quelques oiseaux d'une taille impressionnante volaient, majestueusement. Il entendit alors distinctement des voix féminines rire et chantonner « Petit frère, c'est petit frère, il est venu voir papa, papa ». C'étaient de très jeunes filles. Certaines s'approchèrent très près de lui et l'observèrent en murmurant il ne savait quelles prières. Des nymphes. Aquatiques ou terrestres, peut-être bien les deux. Elles étaient de bonne humeur alors que pour sa part, il avait envie de disparaître dans ses larmes.

Il finit par se relever, trempé et frigorifié, les laissant à leurs rires pour s'engouffrer de nouveau dans les bois, esseulé et perdu. Aucune n'avait tenté de le suivre ou de le retenir. Il ne savait plus s'il avait de la légitimité à exister encore. Il erra, les yeux dans le vide, pieds nus, sa dernière chaussure égarée au fond de l'eau et avec pour seule compagne, ses pensées morbides.

Il redressa la tête quand il buta contre une forme incertaine et douce. A peine réalisa-t-il ce qu'il voyait que son souffle se coupa. Il se laissa fondre au sol, les jambes lourdes et ses émotions, encore quelques instants auparavant diffuses, revinrent plus virulentes et mordantes pour son pauvre cœur fraîchement disloqué. Là, devant lui, se trouvait un cerf, imposant et charismatique, dont les bois ressemblaient à des rameaux sans fin, d'une finesse et d'une longueur impressionnantes, tel un arbre majestueux. D'ailleurs, ils bourgeonnaient de fleurs et de feuilles ici et là comme une promesse de printemps en hiver. Stiles se statufia face à la déité. Il sursauta quand il sentit le museau humide du grand cerf contre sa joue et ses accolades maladroites pour le réconforter. Le dieu le cognait plus qu'il ne pouvait le caresser, le renversant presque en arrière. L'humain finit par tendre une main tremblante vers l'entité et ses lèvres trémulantes tentèrent de former des mots. Mais sa voix restait bloquée dans le fond sa gorge. Stiles finit par s'accrocher au cou du dieu, laissant libre cours à sa peine et seulement à ce moment-là, les mots jaillirent.

_ Je t'en prie, je t'en supplie, dis-moi que le sort a fonctionné, dis-moi qu'elle va mourir, il est à moi, Derek est mon loup, à moi, je veux qu'elle crève, qu'elle crève...

Stiles pleurait contre la déité qui l'avait laissé se caler contre lui et ils s'endormirent ainsi. Dans les larmes et les cris, dans la fatalité des rouages du destin, sous des machinations que les dieux avaient dessinées pour ce petit émissaire, fils de la terre et du ciel, détenteur d'un pouvoir dont il ignorait encore tout. Il se réveilla, le lendemain matin, sur le perron de sa maison. Sans aucune réponse, sans aucun indice, juste ses larmes séchées et son cœur en miettes. Il se redressa, courbaturé, attrapa la poignée de porte mollement, passa devant les trois Hale, qui s'étaient figés à son arrivée et partit s'enfermer dans la chambre qu'il partageait avec le loup. Paige avait gagné la partie. Derek l'avait mordue. Il avait été incapable de la tuer.

Quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

_ Stiles ?

C'était Derek.

_ Stiles... Pour hier, je...

Il entendit le loup soupirer, le son distinct de sa main caressant le bois de la porte en s'éloignant et les regrets dans la voix de son aîné. Mais l'erreur était déjà commise et maintenant, Derek était destiné à cette louve, trop belle et trop douce pour que ça ne lui donne pas envie de vomir.

* * *

OoO

* * *

La douleur cuisante de la gifle fit que le monde tangua alors que Peter le maintenait bien en place, une main fermement accrochée à sa chemise. Il avait merdé. Beaucoup. La colère et la douleur infligée par Peter, dans une rage folle, lui paraissaient douces et sans intérêt en comparaison de la situation désastreuse qu'il avait provoquée.

_ Il fallait que tu le fasses hein ? Il fallait que tu n'en fasses qu'à ta tête et que tu la mordes ! Je t'avais pourtant prévenu des conséquences, tu savais que tu appartenais déjà à quelqu'un d'autre ! Mais non ! Maintenant cette pauvre fille est morte parce que tu voulais t'émanciper des responsabilités que je t'avais clairement exposées ! Tu voulais absolument prouver au monde que j'avais tort ! Que tu pouvais choisir ? Les autres peuvent choisir,Derek ! Pas toi ! hurlait l'adulte en continuant de cogner son neveu.

Derek, malgré sa culpabilité, fut pris d'une colère vive, se défit de l'emprise de son tuteur et lui asséna un revers sur la pommette.

_ Ah oui ? Pas Moi ? Pourquoi les autres auraient le droit de choisir et pas moi ? C'est toi qui dis tout le temps que Stiles et moi sommes liés, mais qu'est-ce qui me prouve que tu as raison ? Pourquoi moi, on m'impose une fatalité quand les autres sont libres d'aimer qui ils veulent ? Le monde, la vie, ce n'est pas suffisamment compliqué comme ça ? Toujours en lutte pour notre survie ! Et maintenant je dois m'imposer de vivre avec cet humain et juste pourquoi ? Parce que tu me l'as demandé ? Parce que tu l'as décidé ? Je t'emmerde Peter ! Tu comprends ça ? Je t'emmerde ! S'il est si bien que ça, prends- le, toi ! Moi je n'en veux pas ! Je n'en ai jamais voulu, va te faire foutre ! Je n'ai jamais rien demandé et je ne veux pas de ça, de cette vie que tu sembles vouloir pour moi. J'ai... J'ai besoin de vivre ! Tu comprends ça ? J'ai pas besoin ni envie d'avoir des gamins qui me suivent partout en bramant pour avoir un peu d'attention ! Et si Paige est morte, c'est de ta faute et seulement de ta faute !

Peter se mit à rire en regardant Derek.

_ Ma faute ? Ce n'est pas moi qui ai mordu la jouvencelle, assume tes responsabilités Derek. Non content d'avoir tué quelqu'un, tu as blessé Stiles de manière irréparable. Que vas-tu faire pour réparer ça ?

_ Mais RIEN PUTAIN ! RIEN ! C'était une erreur ! Il va s'en remettre ! Il est grand maintenant, ce n'est pas en le protégeant de tout que tu vas l'aider à grandir. Merde ! Merde ! Peter, j'ai treize ans ! Treize ans ! Et j'ai l'impression que je suis plus adulte que toi !

_ Tu n'es pas plus adulte, petit con arrogant ! Tu es surtout plus égoïste ! Si tu n'arrives pas à assumer le fait de vivre sous le même toit que la personne avec qui tu dois faire ta vie, ou à supporter de vivre avec moi, ou ta sœur, casse-toi ! Personne ne te retiendra !

_ TRES BIEN! hurla Derek avant de monter à l'étage pour rejoindre sa chambre en claquant bien la porte.

Il se dirigea d'un pas rageur vers la grande armoire qu'il partageait avec Stiles, en sortit une grande valise et commença à y ranger ses affaires avec de grands gestes désordonnés quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

_ Tout est dit, Peter, je m'en vais.

_ Où vas-tu ? demanda Stiles , la voix blanche

Derek releva la tête vers le jeune garçon. C'était la première fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche depuis qu'il l'avait surpris en train d'embrasser et de revendiquer Paige. Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure en observant le teint vert d'inquiétude de son compagnon de chambrée. Il tremblait comme une feuille et Derek était presque certain que Cora était responsable du retour prématuré de l'humain dans la maison. Il avait en effet habituellement un entraînement de Lacrosse à cette heure de la journée. Derek aurait pu partir sans avoir à faire face à cette bouille de chien battu qui le faisait mourir de culpabilité depuis plusieurs jours, mais c'était sans compter sa sœur.

_ C'est ma faute, c'est ça ? C'est parce que je l'ai tuée ?

Derek lâcha ce qu'il avait dans les mains, abasourdi par ce qu'il avait entendu dans la bouche de Stiles.

_ Quoi ?

_ Je sais que ce que j'ai fait était mal, je n'avais pas à souhaiter sa mort, mais quand je l'ai vue dans tes bras, je... Je suis désolé, tellement désolé, ne me déteste pas, ne me déteste pas, je pourrais tout supporter, toutes les punitions que tu souhaites, mais ne pars pas, ne m'abandonne pas, je sais que je n'ai pas le droit de te demander ça après ce que j'ai fait mais...

Sa voix s'essouffla au fond de sa gorge au moment où le loup fondit sur lui, le saisissant dans une étreinte brutale qui les entraîna tous deux au sol.

_ Arrête de dire n'importe quoi, Stiles, Paige est morte à cause de moi. Je l'ai mordue, et c'est ma morsure qui l'a tuée. Tu n'as rien fait.

_ Alors pourquoi tu pars ?

_ Je...

_ Reste ! Je t'en prie, reste. Je ferai tout ce que tu veux. Je demanderai à Peter un autre lit, je peux même aller dans la chambre de Cora si tu veux, je prendrai mes distances, mais reste, ne me quitte pas.

Si quelqu'un avait joué avec une poupée vaudou pour planter une multitude d'aiguilles dans le cœur de Derek, la douleur n'aurait pas été plus différente que celle qu'il ressentait actuellement. Il resserra sa prise sur le jeune garçon et plongea sa tête dans son cou. Comment avait-il pu dire à Peter qu'il ne voulait pas de lui alors que l'avoir là, dans ses bras, à gémir pour qu'il ne l'abandonne pas, lui faisait autant de mal que de bien ? Il ressentait ce bonheur culpabilisant, cette délectation morose de le savoir perdu sans lui. Tout simplement parce qu'il savait, quelque part en lui, qu'il se sentait perdu dès que l'humain n'était plus là.

_ Ok, ok, je reste, je reste, arrête de pleurer, je reste.

Et il était resté. Il n'avait pas laissé Stiles demander à Peter un second lit, pas plus qu'il n'avait laissé le garçon partir dans la chambre de sa sœur. Leur quotidien avait repris, mais en cours de route, Derek avait commencé sa puberté en entrant dans sa quinzième année et ses échanges avec Stiles devenaient de moins en moins innocents. Prenant même un tournant qui l'effrayait. Il rêvait de le clouer au lit, sous lui. De lui faire vivre des choses somme toutes délicieuses et licencieuses. Il sentait toutes sortes d'odeurs excitantes qu'il n'avait jamais senties auparavant sur le garçon, et cela le rendait de plus en plus fou et incontrôlable. Il ne comprenait plus son comportement, ses besoins et Cora lui avait soufflé que ces odeurs avaient pourtant toujours été là. Peter le lui confirma. Et Derek s'en alla. Loin. Sans un mot. Sans un au revoir. Sans un regard.

Juste une absence prolongée.

Sans explications.

Un vide qui dura et s'étira.

Deux ans durant.

Au quinzième anniversaire de Stiles, l'adolescent poussa de nouveau la porte du foyer. Et sans une parole, il s'était approché d'eux, sous le regard médusé de l'humain qui crut rêver. Si Cora et Peter ne dirent rien, plaçant une assiette de plus sur la table, Stiles, lui, ne pouvait détacher son regard du loup vagabond. Et quand ce dernier s'affala sur la chaise, en face de la part de gâteau servie sur son assiette, un sourire timide accroché aux lèvres destiné au jeune adolescent toujours figé, Stiles se redressa d'un bloc et s'enfuit dans sa chambre.

Derek regarda les deux autres membres de sa famille, attendant une réaction, une colère, n'importe quoi, mais ils continuèrent à manger comme si rien d'inhabituel ne venait de se passer, ignorant totalement le problème auquel devait faire face Derek. Il se leva doucement, sans précipitation, observant toujours sa sœur et son oncle avant de se diriger d'un pas leste vers son ancienne chambre. Quand il ouvrit la porte, il vit se diriger vers lui à grande vitesse un objet volant non identifié qu'il reconnut plus tard comme étant un mug. Il l'avait évité de justesse et le pauvre objet avait rendu l'âme contre le panneau de bois derrière lui.

_ Dégage ! cria Stiles.

Derek voulut ouvrir la bouche, mais les odeurs le submergèrent à nouveau, plus fortes, plus envahissantes que jamais et il savait qu'il avait fait une erreur à l'instant où ses sens avaient perçu la magie émanant du jeune émissaire. Mais Stiles n'avait plus treize ans. Il était en âge de savoir ce qu'il voulait. Il était en âge de l'accueillir de manière consensuelle et la manière dont la magie du garçon l'appelait, résonnait avec la sienne, toujours plus fortement, l'empêchait de maintenir ses bonne résolutions. Actuellement, il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer que sur une seule idée. Tous ces signes ne voulaient dire qu'une chose : Stiles lui appartenait.

_ Je sais ce que tu veux. Je peux le lire en toi, Derek. Mais tu veux que je te dise un truc ? Grand flash info du jour : Je n'écarterai PAS les cuisses pour TOI !

_ Je n'ai rien demandé.

_ Tu n'as pas besoin de le faire ! Tu vois, le truc qui se passe quand tu te casses sans rien dire, c'est que l'autre que tu laisses derrière toi sans un regard, cet autre-là rencontre d'autres personnes.

Le sang de Derek ne fit qu'un tour et Stiles se mit à rire, mauvais.

_ Tout doux, Médor. Tu as perdu la primeur le jour où tu as décidé de m'abandonner comme un chien sur l'aire d'autoroute. Danny m'a appris plein de choses, tu vois...

Derek ne voulait pas savoir ce que ce Danny avait appris à Stiles. Il avait attrapé le garçon dans un mouvement si rapide et si soudain que l'humain n'avait pas eu le temps d'anticiper son geste. Ils se retrouvèrent tous deux sur le lit à lutter l'un contre l'autre. Stiles distribuait des coups, balancés maladroitement dans le feu de l'action, alors que Derek s'était attelé à réduire en lambeaux les vêtements de l'humain. Ils échangèrent des baisers désespérés, brutaux et douloureux. Derek se saisit d'une des cuisses nues de Stiles, la respiration laborieuse et le désir pulsant dans tout son corps. Il avait tellement besoin de l'humain. De le sentir. Il le ramena contre lui et le pénétra. Difficilement. Douloureusement. Pour tous les deux.

Stiles sifflait des insultes et des menaces de mort entre ses lèvres tandis que Derek grimaçait sous la pression exercée sur son membre. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait être brisé en deux et plus Stiles s'agitait et s'énervait, plus il se sentait oppressé. Dangereusement. Derek avait fait étalage de son inexpérience en la matière. S'imaginant qu'homme et femme étaient similaires. Il s'était contenté de ses pauvres connaissances pour s'imposer dans l'intimité de Stiles, fragile et vierge de toute conquête. Il s'était frayé un chemin en lui, l'image de deux corps enchevêtrés en tête. Il l'avait pensé volage et dévergondé. Impudique et infidèle à ses promesses d'enfant. Il n'avait rien écouté de plus que sa colère, sa jalousie et son envie. Il s'était pensé fort, et homme du haut de ses dix-sept années. Capable de combler cette chose bavardante et impertinente... irrespectueuse. Il se sentait con maintenant, face à l'évidente première expérience de son cadet. Douloureuse et brutale. Et l'on aurait pu penser... sans amour. Il inspira une fois, puis deux avant de regarder Stiles. Faisant fi de sa douleur et se concentrant sur l'être dans ses bras.

_ … nard d'enfoiré, raclure d'excrément de fond de chiotte, je vais te la couper, lentement et la passer au hacheur, la donner à manger à Jackson, je vais tellement te broyer les os que ni Peter ni Cora ne pourront te reconnaître, abruti congénital et décérébré.

_ Stiles.

_ Je te préviens, sale merde, tu as intérêt à faire quelque chose et vite si tu ne veux pas que je t'explose ta tête de syphilis sur gland d'enculé, et VITE !

_ Stiles concentre-toi sur ma voix...

_ Comment tu veux que je me concentre sur ta voix, putréfaction de scrotum de quinquagénaire !?

_ Concentre-toi, écoute-moi, écoute-moi, voilà, comme ça, détends-toi, murmurait Derek au creux de l'oreille de l'humain. Il grimaça sévèrement en apposant sa main contre le corps de Stiles pour lui soustraire sa douleur. Il pesta contre lui-même d'y être allé si franchement et se promit de faire mieux la prochaine fois... si l'émissaire se laissait approcher. Derek arriva à trouver le pénis mou de l'adolescent coincé entre eux deux et commença à lui imprimer de légères impulsions alors que Stiles se décrispait doucement autour de lui. Il commença un va-et-vient, suivant le rythme de sa masturbation improvisée et il ne leur fallut pas plus de trois ou quatre allers-retours pour jouir comme les deux idiots incompétents qu'ils étaient. Stiles s'affala contre le corps de Derek, murmura un « plus jamais ça, connard » et s'endormit exténué par ses émotions et leurs activités improbables.

Quand Derek revint à lui le lendemain, il se trouvait dans un entrepôt désaffecté. Recouvert de sang et de chair, un corps déchiqueté, démembré et labouré à ses côtés. Dans cette bouillie sanguinolente, demeurait à peine intact le visage de sa victime, tout juste de quoi s'imaginer le fait qu'il avait été jeune, métis et...inoffensif. Qu'avait-il fait ? Pourquoi avait-il tué un tengu (2) ? Quand l'avait-il fait d'ailleurs ? Comment avait-il pu commettre un tel acte sans en avoir eu conscience ? Était-il malade à ce point ? Il attrapa fébrilement la veste déchirée un peu plus loin pour en sortir un porte-feuille. Le jeune homme s'appelait Danny Mahealani. L'horreur de son crime le glaça. Frappé par l'évidence du danger qu'il représentait pour Stiles, il s'enfuit, une fois de plus.

* * *

OoO

* * *

_ Je te dis que cette salope de Lydia a des vues sur lui, elle ne peut pas tenir en place, faut croire que Jackson ne doit pas savoir se servir de sa queue parce que je te jure qu'elle n'arrête pas de le regarder comme une conne décérébrée.

Stiles rit en écoutant sa meilleure amie, rager contre la banshee de leur groupe.

_ Est-ce qu'elle se rend compte au moins qu'elle va finir par s'attirer des problèmes ? J'ai envie de lui refaire le portrait alors qu'elle est censée être mon amie. Non, mais combien de mecs elle compte baiser avant de se ranger ? Est-ce qu'elle a oublié dans quel monde on vit ? Elle va se faire claquer dans le coin d'une ruelle sombre... Si elle n'est pas violée avant...avec la chance qu'elle a cette connasse.

_ Calme-toi Cora. Jordan ne sait même pas qu'elle existe.

_ Ah oui, pardon, excuse-moi, c'est vrai que je peux dormir sur mes deux oreilles et la laisser se ramener au poste de garde avec sa foutue combi-short qui n'est même pas un short et la regarder se pencher devant mon mec, lui montrer son cul, juste parce que...parce qu'il ne sait pas qu'elle existe. Suis-je bête. Mais où avais-je la tête, franchement, je me le demande. Mais putain, Stiles, tu es con ou quoi ? Lydia a le feu au cul ! Un jour, elle va me le molester dans son bureau et là, tu ne viendras pas te plaindre que j'aie dû arracher la tête de ta foutue banshee de merde !

Stiles s'amusait à faire léviter ses stylos quand une jeune femme passa devant eux. Elle était belle. Elle exhalait une grande puissance et d'après ce qu'il pouvait lire en elle, elle était leur nouveau professeur de littérature moderne. Une humaine, comme lui. Il se tourna vers elle, et saisit un souvenir de sa psyché. Il sourit. La prof était une sale petite perverse. Il les aimait bien comme ça, il s'amusait toujours à briser leur carapace de verre. Dévoilant au grand jour leurs petits secrets sordides. C'était son jeu préféré. Cependant un détail dans ce souvenir l'interpella. Il se concentra davantage dessus. Des rires. Des gémissements. Des jeux de draps et de vêtements entrecoupés de cris amusés. Des chatouilles, deux corps imbriqués l'un dans l'autre. Mais ses yeux restaient désespérément fermés face au plaisir qu'elle ressentait. Un nom murmuré. Stiles avait du mal à le saisir tant il était à peine soufflé. Et ce fut l'éveil. La révélation quand elle entrouvrit les yeux pour observer son amant dans la jouissance. Derek.

Stiles relâcha totalement sa magie. Les stylos tombèrent au sol, la vision s'estompa et l'adolescent de seize ans se tourna vers Cora. Il ne savait même plus comment il devait réagir. Il se sentait juste, vide, et con. Il se sentait tellement débile d'avoir espéré que Derek ouvre les yeux. Il se sentait tellement abruti d'avoir attendu son retour. Et pour quoi ? La louve regardait son meilleur ami, inquiète. Elle avait senti l'odeur de son frère sur la femme, elle savait que Stiles l'avait découvert et elle avait envie de se cogner la tête contre la table de leur réfectoire. Pourquoi son frère était-il toujours aussi demeuré ?

_ Derek est rentré ? demanda Stiles d'une voix rocailleuse.

_ Je... J'en sais rien Stiles, répondit-elle toute penaude.

Stiles attrapa précipitamment son sac et partit, ignorant les appels répétés de Cora. Il fallait qu'il vérifie. Il devait en avoir le cœur net. Quand il arriva dans la maison, il trouva Peter, assis dans le canapé en train de lire le journal, un mug de café encore chaud dans la main. Il se tourna vers Stiles qui avait la respiration hachée d'avoir trop couru. Il n'arrivait même pas à former des mots cohérents. Cependant, Peter n'eut pas à dire quoi que ce soit. Le temps que Stiles retrouve son souffle, Derek descendait déjà les escaliers vers la cuisine. Il n'avait pas encore remarqué la présence de l'humain. Il était parti vers le réfrigérateur pour en sortir de quoi boire et se saisit d'un verre dans l'un des placards fixés en hauteur. Il se figea quand il sentit la magie du garçon lécher son corps, et se tourna très lentement vers l'adolescent. Ils se regardèrent pendant un temps qui parut infiniment trop long à Peter, qui leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant d'exaspération. Mais quand Derek fit un mouvement dans la direction de son alter ego, Stiles s'enfuit comme il était venu et le loup essaya de le rattraper.

Quand il fut hors de la maison, Stiles paniqua en le voyant presque derrière lui et se transforma en faucon pèlerin avec difficulté, tout en continuant sa course pour échapper au loup. L'avantage quand on est hyperactif comme l'humain, c'est que l'on a tendance à emmagasiner une quantité impressionnante d'informations et savoir que cet oiseau est l'un des plus rapides au monde est sans conteste une information particulièrement utile quand on veut échapper à un connard de prédateur. Mais c'était sans compter sur le loup qui s'était complètement métamorphosé, égalant sa vitesse à peu de choses près. Stiles espérait le semer en forêt, mais il avait oublié qu'ils avaient passé leur enfance à jouer dans ces bois. Aucun recoin n'avait de secret pour la créature gigantesque et imposante qui le poursuivait toujours vaillamment. Aussi décida-t-il de reprendre forme humaine, nu comme au premier jour et bouillonnant de colère alors que son aîné en faisait de même.

_ Qu'est-ce que tu viens foutre là, hein, Derek ? Un an. Tu me fais vivre la pire expérience de ma vie ! Quarante-sept secondes de sauvagerie pour te barrer comme un voleur le lendemain et tu reviens ? Un an après ? Baisant cette chienne de Darach en t'imaginant que je vais te faire de grand sourire et te donner ma bénédiction ? VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE !

_ Sti...

_ La vérité Derek, la vérité c'est que peu importe combien tu essaies de m'oublier dans le trou des autres, tu ne le pourras jamais. Alors ? Ça fait quoi d'avoir face à soi la personne que tu as le plus envie de baiser sur cette foutue planète et que celle-ci refuse parce que tu es un foutu enfoiré de connard violeur de mes deux. JE TE DETESTE ! JE TE DESTESTE, TU COMPRENDS CA ? Pourquoi tu me fous cette salope sous les yeux ? Pourquoi tu reviens ? Tu ne pouvais pas rester dans ton trou de foutue fiotte tremblant de peur ?

_ Je suis marié, Stiles.

* * *

OoO

* * *

 _Instant culture générale_

(1) Le système scolaire américain est différent du nôtre. La primaire chez nous, comprenant du CP au CM2 est chez eux l'Elementary School comprenant du 1st Grade au 5th Grade. Le collège chez nous comprenant la sixième à la troisième, est chez eux le Middle School, du 6th Grade au 9th Grade. La 8th Grade correspond donc à notre 4ème. Pour finir, le lycée comprenant de la 2nde à la Terminale est chez eux, le High School du 10th Grade au 12th Grade.

(2) Tengu : les _tengu_ , à l'origine, prenaient la forme de rapaces, et ils sont traditionnellement représentés avec des caractéristiques à la fois humaines et aviaires. Les plus anciens _tengu_ sont dépeints avec des becs, mais ce trait a souvent été humanisé en un nez anormalement long, qui est actuellement largement considéré comme la caractéristique définissant le _tengu_ dans l'imaginaire populaire. Le Shasekishū , un livre de paraboles bouddhistes de la période Kamakura, fait la distinction entre les bons et les mauvais _tengu_. Le livre explique que les premiers sont à la tête des seconds et sont les protecteurs et non les adversaires du bouddhisme. Les _tengu_ sont vénérés comme des kami bienveillants dans divers cultes religieux japonais.

* * *

 _Et voilà mes puppies!_

 _J'espère que cette histoire vous à séduit. Elle est bizarre, oui je sais mais... vous avez l'habitude maintenant... non? Quoi? Quoi? le cliff? Nooon j'aurais JAMAIS osé faire un truc pareille...Moi? Nooooon pas du tout_

 _Dites moi ce que vous en pensez si le coeur vous en dit._

 _On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la suite._

 _Bisous les lapins!_


	3. Chapitre 2

_Salutation mes braves louloups!_

 _Je tiens avant toutes choses à vous dire: **MERCI**! 20 reviews pour cette première publication, en, en 4 jours! Et je ne parle pas des favoris et followers qui sont tout autant hallucinant! Je n'en reviens pas, c'est la première fois que j'ai un tel accueil et là, pour le coup c'est moi qui n'est plus en scelle (clin d'oeil à **MOTHERFUCKINGPOUET** organisatrice de cet évènement, elle l'a fait toute seule et vraiment elle mérite son hommage elle aussi parce qu'il fallait du courage pour faire ce qu'elle a fait) Vous ne pouvez pas savoir, j'en suis toute retournée et émue. Alors encore une fois, merci, merci, merci!  
_

 _Je suis d'ailleurs désolé pour les deux dernière personnes qui m'ont laisser des reviews, je ne peux pas les lire, FF refais des siennes. Pour les guest, RAR à la fin du chapitre._

 _Oui je sais j'avais dis mardi voir mercredi, mais vous avez de la chance, mes plans s'étant annulés je prends donc le temps de vous délivrer la suite plus tôt on se retrouve donc mercredi pour le chapitre final._

 ** _WARNING_** _Ce chapitre comprend des torture physique et morale, du sexe, relation malsaine et manipulation_

 _ **Calliope** et **Amalko** on fait un travail formidable et on peut leur faire plein de bisous partout (pas trop partout hein?)_

 _Sur ce je vous dis... Bon courage... Non je rigole, si vous êtes là c'est que vous n'êtes pas de petites âmes sensible_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 _Chapitre 2_

 **Une demi-vérité est un mensonge complet**

* * *

 __ Je suis marié, Stiles._

Stiles en resta coi et Derek profita de sa sidération pour s'approcher de l'humain qui ne cessait de mettre davantage de distance entre eux chaque fois qu'il tentait une approche. L'adolescent dériva son regard vers l'annulaire du loup, où un anneau à gerber se trouvait. Il se sentit défaillir à la nouvelle et il prit soudain un aspect fantomatique et immatériel.

_ Marié ? murmura le jeune émissaire, n'osant pas croire les paroles assénées par Derek, les larmes perlant d'elles-mêmes au coin de ses yeux.

_ C'est la loi, je suis un loup, je dois revenir dans la meute une fois marié.

Stiles renifla et se mit à rire, amer, et son hilarité fut entrecoupée de ses sanglots parasites.

_ La loi, hein ? Depuis quand on respecte la loi ? Tu... tu es tellement cruel.

_ Ça n'a rien à voir avec...

_ Avec moi ? C'est ce que tu allais dire ? Ça a tout avoir avec moi ! Tu crois que je ne le vois pas, que je ne le sais pas ? Tu as tellement de mal à rester là, à ta place. Tu as tellement envie de moi. Tu n'as jamais ressenti ça avec personne d'autre. Je te rends complètement fou ! Au point de tuer Danny et de t'imaginer que je baise avec n'importe qui. J'en n'avais rien à foutre, Derek. Et j'en ai toujours rien à foutre que tu l'aies tué. J'aime tellement ça de te savoir si dingue de moi. Comme je le suis de toi.

_ Qu...

_ Je te l'ai dit il y a un an, Derek, Danny m'a appris plein de trucs, mais ça n'avait rien de sexuel. Je sais lire dans ta tête. Tu ne peux pas avoir de secret pour moi. Rien. Aucun. Je sais tout. Jusqu'à la manière que tu as de baiser cette connasse. Comment tu la fais jouir et comment elle s'imagine que vous êtes... si compatibles, que vos magies communiquent et qu'elle n'en trouvera pas deux comme toi. Mais tu ne lui as pas dit, n'est- ce pas ? Que tu es déjà sous l'emprise de quelqu'un d'autre. Que c'est si puissant que tu te fais l'effet d'un junkie dès que tu es un peu trop loin de moi. C'est parfait, Derek. Parfait. Maintenant que tu es marié, j'ai toute ma liberté. Je vais pouvoir trouver quelqu'un qui saura comment me baiser. Tu me rends un fier service, cracha Stiles avant de se détourner du loup pour partir.

_ Non ! L'objection de Derek claqua dans l'air.

_ Pardon ?

_ Personne d'autre que moi ne te touchera.

Stiles le regarda, un sérieux mortel dans le regard avant de s'avancer de nouveau vers son aîné.

_ Non, mais je rêve ! Tu te prends pour qui ? Tu me quittes, tu me trompes, tu te maries et je devrais rester là, à ta disposition, prêt à écarter les cuisses quand monsieur en a envie pour des séances de baise entrecoupées de sessions où tu vas engrosser l'autre conne ? Tu es marié, Derek ! Tu as fait ton choix ! Et ce n'est pas moi.

Stiles était mauvais. Chacune de ses paroles déversait toute sa rancœur envers le loup et la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient piégés tous deux. Son regard, brûlant de haine n'avait de cesse d'allumer les sens du loup qui ne pensait plus de manière rationnelle dès qu'il se trouvait en la présence de Stiles. Aussi saisit-il le garçon pour le faire tomber au sol, le maintenant sous son emprise. Leurs deux corps nus étaient chauffés à blanc par ce déluge émotionnel.

_ Lâche-moi. Lâche-moi ! LACHE-MOI ! TU ES MARIE !

Ils s'observèrent mutuellement, la respiration ample, des feuilles et de la terre parsemées sur leur corps en bataille et ils fondirent ensemble, dans un mouvement unique, l'un sur l'autre. Stiles attrapa la chevelure du loup au-dessus de lui, le tira vers le sol et reprit l'avantage dans leur échange. Il l'embrassait durement, méchamment, mais c'était bon. Derek était chez lui, à sa place. Ils se caressaient sans vraiment le faire. C'était plus un besoin urgent, irrépressible, de sentir le contact de l'autre. Un an sans se voir faisait des ravages. Leur souffle avalé dans la gorge de l'autre, les corps meurtris par le besoin d'amour, ils se sentaient bien et mal à la fois. Soudain, Stiles tira fort sur le crâne du loup, le tirant en arrière de manière à pouvoir avoir toute maîtrise sur lui. Il se pencha doucement vers son oreille et lui souffla quelques mots addictifs.

_ Tu me veux ? Tu veux entrer en moi, Derek ?

Stiles se frottait de manière suggestive contre son partenaire, enflammant ses sens dans le seul but d'obtenir tout ce qu'il souhaitait du loup. L'embrassant le long d'une ligne imaginaire, son souffle chaud accompagnant ses baisers.

_ Dis-moi ce que tu veux, Derek. Je sais que tu le veux. Dis-le. Dis-le. Tu sais que tu en as envie. Tu es tellement dur contre moi. Tellement...Tellement...

Derek n'arrivait pas à réfléchir, il avait la sensation d'être un naufragé encore en mer sur le point de se noyer, cherchant son air. La magie de l'émissaire était étouffante, oppressante. Il ne savait plus pourquoi il était là, pourquoi ils se disputaient quelques minutes auparavant parce que plus rien ne comptait d'autre que Stiles. Il avait besoin de le sentir, de le toucher, de goûter sa peau. Il ne savait plus pourquoi l'adolescent au-dessus de lui était si en colère, mais il était prêt à tout pour l'apaiser et le voir là, se caresser, se préparer, devant lui, sans pouvoir bouger était la pire des tortures qu'il avait dû subir jusqu'alors.

_ Dis-moi que tu le veux et je te le donne...

_ Ouiii, oui je le veux, je te veux, Stiles... se mit à pleurnicher le loup.

_ Bon loup. Tu es tellement bon pour moi. Tu veux être un gentil loup, Derek ?

_ Oui, tout ce que tu veux, tout ce que tu veux, Stiles, je suis désolé, terriblement désolé, je t'aime tellement. Je voulais... Je voulais, je sais plus, je sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça, j'arrive plus à réfléchir.

Ce que Derek n'arrivait pas à dire, parce que Stiles l'imbibait de sa puissance, son mana traversant chaque cellule de son corps de manière addictive, c'était que, si Derek s'était éloigné, s'il s'était marié à cette femme qu'il n'aimait pas, c'était pour pouvoir lui rendre sa liberté. Il savait au fond de lui que les histoires d'âme sœur dont Peter leur rabâchait les oreilles depuis l'enfance n'existaient pas et il avait voulu rendre son libre arbitre à Stiles. La seule chose qu'il avait oubliée, c'était la puissance de l'émissaire, la puissance de ses sentiments, de sa foi en Peter et aussi son propre besoin de le toucher, de le sentir, de le caresser. Il y avait des choses contre lesquelles on ne pouvait pas lutter et Mère Terre avait façonné Stiles ainsi, tel quel. Un être capable de faire vibrer tout son corps, l'imprégnant de puissance et d'ivresse. Derek devait se rendre à l'évidence. Peter lui avait donné des doses régulières d'une drogue dure, une drogue nommée Stiles. Et chaque fois qu'il tentait un sevrage, la rechute n'était que plus violente encore.

_ Shhhhht, c'est rien, murmura Stiles contre son oreille avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de lui embrasser la tempe. C'est rien Derek, je vais tout arranger, je te le promets. Tu vas devoir me laisser la donner en pâture, Derek. Jennifer fait partie du passé. Un quartier comme le nôtre n'est pas bon, pour une fille comme elle. Tu n'aurais pas dû te lier à elle. Tu as signé son arrêt de mort en l'emmenant avec toi. Je ne te laisserai pas commettre cette erreur une troisième fois, mon amour.

Stiles se saisit de l'érection bouillante du loup, y imprégna autant de salive qu'il le put avant de positionner la hampe raide contre son entrée, faisant chevroter la respiration de son amant aux abois. L'hyperactif le regarda, taquin, et lui embrassa le bout du nez.

_ Je te jure que jamais plus tu ne le pourras, souffla l'adolescent en se laissant glisser sur le membre épais, gémissant entre gêne et plaisir, la respiration tremblante.

Derek avait les yeux rougeoyants, les griffes transperçant les flancs de son amant, et les crocs bien en évidence quand il retourna Stiles au sol pour reprendre le contrôle de l'acte, s'enfonçant jusqu'à la garde dans ce corps chaud et accueillant qui lui avait tant manqué. Le long gémissement poussé par son amant anéantit ce qui lui restait de raison et il le cloua littéralement dans la terre sous tout son poids, ne lui laissant plus aucune retraite possible, avant de se réengager dans le petit corps laiteux. Encore, encore et encore. Stiles s'était transformé en une chose plaintive et déglinguée à l'occitocine et aux endorphines. Si leur première fois fut un véritable désastre, la seconde fut une révélation. Le désir qui les animait n'avait plus de limite. Derek avait redressé l'humain sur ses genoux, imprimant toujours de délicieux va-et-vient en lui pour l'entendre exprimer son plaisir et son bonheur, encore et toujours plus. Stiles était chaud. Stiles était passion. Stiles était dévastateur. Mais Stiles était bon. Trop. Et jamais assez.

La tête de Derek tanguait, il ne savait plus si c'était bien ou mal, bon ou douloureux, mais il sentait l'orgasme naître au fond de lui pour se déployer lentement du creux de ses reins jusqu'au bout de ses veines. Jennifer ne l'avait jamais rendu aussi fébrile, au point de ressentir chaque atome de son corps rentrer en résonance avec son partenaire. Ne plus savoir où il commençait et où il se terminait, comment il s'appelait. Plus rien n'avait de sens et tout en avait. Fondamental. Vital. Et la libération l'accueillit à bras ouverts. Comme si elle l'avait toujours attendu.

Quand il reprit conscience, il était toujours fermement imbriqué en Stiles. Il lui lapait le cou ensanglanté alors que l'humain respirait profondément, reposant mollement contre son corps. Stiles était serein. Le loup regarda la profonde morsure qu'il venait de lui infliger et paniqua, repensant à Paige et aux conséquences fatales que la morsure avait eues sur la jeune louve. Il n'avait jamais eu ce problème avec Jennifer. Mais il n'aimait pas la Darach. Fatalement, certaines choses en expliquaient d'autres. Maintenant, il avait peur de perdre la personne qu'il aimait le plus au monde.

_ Je t'aime, soupira l'humain en se rencognant davantage contre le loup.

D'une main fébrile, Derek caressa les cheveux de l'adolescent, sentant son cœur tambouriner dans sa poitrine et sa bouche devenir sèche d'inquiétude.

_ Arrête de paniquer, je ne vais pas mourir, je suis à toi depuis bien longtemps. Tout va bien.

Derek se laissa retomber contre le sol meuble, tapissé de feuilles mortes et sur la terre fraîchement retournée et labourée par leurs ébats. Il entoura l'adolescent de ses bras, passa une main dans ses cheveux et les caressa tout en déposant de tendres baisers sur ses tempes avant d'expirer profondément. Il s'endormit, là, rassuré d'avoir le jeune homme avec lui, vivant et bien à lui, encore marqué de son odeur et de son essence. Il l'aurait marqué au fer rouge qu'il n'aurait pas fait mieux. Leur magie respective s'était calmée, étanchée et comblée et maintenant, il pouvait se permettre de s'adonner au sommeil réparateur dont il rêvait depuis trop longtemps.

Quelques heures plus tard, une jeune femme brune trouva le corps étendu du loup encore nu et fatigué. Inquiète, elle s'approcha en l'interpellant. Il ne répondit à aucun de ses appels, lui qui d'habitude bondissait au moindre bruit suspect dans la maison qu'ils partageaient depuis plusieurs mois. Elle tenta une énième fois d'attirer son attention, de le réveiller, mais force était de constater que son amant était comme tombé en léthargie. A peine se fut-elle éloignée de quelques mètres de lui qu'elle reçut un violent coup sur la tête.

_ Fais de beaux rêves... susurra quelqu'un, penché sur son corps.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Quand Jennifer reprit conscience, elle se trouvait dans une pièce impersonnelle, dans un lit tout ce qu'il y avait de plus ordinairement médical et elle se tourna vers le moniteur sur lequel elle était branchée. Il faisait ce petit son régulier qui l'avait toujours énervée. Un infirmier se tenait de bout à ses côtés et injectait une solution dans sa perfusion. Elle se repositionna en gémissant de douleur, elle avait mal à la tête, mais elle se sentait trop groggy pour tenter de faire le moindre geste, ne serait-ce que lever le bras.

_ Mais qui est de retour parmi nous, demanda une voix douce et monocorde.

_ Où suis-je ? Que s'est-il passé ? s'inquiéta la jeune femme, la voix encore rauque de sommeil.

_ Tu es dans une vieille usine, je t'ai fracturé le crâne quand tu cherchais à rejoindre Derek.

La Darach opina, sans vraiment comprendre ce que l'on venait de lui dire, puis soudain, elle rouvrit les yeux et tenta de se redresser vivement. Mais elle fut entravée dans son geste, car elle était attachée aux poignets et aux chevilles.

_ Inutile d'essayer de te libérer, continua le jeune homme toujours sur le même ton, sans émotion aucune.

_ Je suis une Darach, espèce d'enfoiré !

_ Je sais ce que tu es. Mais ça ne te sauvera pas.

_ J'ai bien plus de puissance que toutes les créatures ordinaires. Si tu me relâches maintenant sans faire d'histoire, je veux bien oublier ce qu'il vient de se passer et ne jamais en parler à qui que ce soit.

Stiles la regarda. Rien ne filtrait de son regard ambré. Il sourit gentiment, approcha sa main d'un des liens, caressa doucement la peau tendre accessible juste après l'entrave de cuir et juste au moment où il perçut l'espoir poindre dans les yeux de la jeune femme, il lâcha un petit rire avant de redevenir sérieux.

_ Bien sûr que non. C'est la première fois que je rencontre un Darach, j'ai plein de choses à expérimenter sur toi. Je me suis toujours demandé ce que ça faisait de ne jamais entendre l'appel de Cernnunos ou le doux chant de Maman. Quand je te regarde... Tu me fais pitié, tout le monde pense que vous êtes plus puissants, vous les Darachs, parce que vous vous êtes détachés de vos racines originelles, que vous êtes plus libres, mais c'est tout le contraire. Tu es sans cesse à la recherche de puissance pour t'en nourrir, tel un parasite parce que Papa et Maman ne veulent plus de toi et que tu es trop faible pour retrouver ce havre de magie qui nous lie à eux.

Jennifer se débattit avec ses liens en regardant Stiles, il y avait tellement de colère en elle ! Elle lui cracha au visage Et Peter, installé dans le fauteuil confortable dans un coin de la pièce siffla avant de rire, moqueur.

_ C'est qu'elle a du caractère, commenta l'adulte, un sourire carnassier peint sur ses lèvres.

_ Je crois que j'ai touché une corde sensible, commenta Stiles en essuyant son visage d'un revers de main.

_ Si tu me disais que j'étais une merde de cette manière-là, je le prendrais mal aussi, commenta Cora qui était assise sur un assemblage de caissons de bois derrière des rideaux de plastique épais et translucide, mâchant bruyamment son chewing-gum. Elle envoyait sur son portable des messages à Jordan en riant de temps à autre.

_ Au cas où tu te poserais la question. Aucun de ces deux-là n'auront de pitié pour toi et surtout, n'espère pas en sortir vivante.

_ Pourquoi ? demanda la jeune enseignante d'une voix cassée.

_ Il y a des choses en ce monde... Que tu ne pourras jamais saisir. Mais une chose est certaine depuis des années, c'est que Derek était lié bien avant qu'il ne décide de se marier avec toi, expliqua Peter d'une voix lointaine, regardant le mur face à lui sans vraiment le voir.

_ Je n'en savais rien ! tenta de se défendre la pauvre écervelée.

Stiles la regarda, méprisant. Il attrapa un bâillon qu'il inséra dans la bouche de sa victime de force alors que cette dernière essayait vainement d'y échapper. C'était un bâillon très spécial que Stiles adorait utiliser. Et peut-être, oui, peut-être qu'il allait céder à son envie.

_ Bien sûr que tu le savais. Tu as vu les états de crises dans lesquels Derek était plongé à cause de la distance qui le séparait de Stiles. Tu as vu la marque dans ses yeux et sur son corps. Tu espérais simplement pouvoir prendre la place de Stiles et t'assurer une place de choix dans notre hiérarchie, claqua l'adulte en tournant ses yeux incandescents vers la jeune enseignante.

_ Moins de blabla, plus d'action, intervint Stiles. Cora ? Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas faire joujou avec moi?

_ Écoute Stiles, je t'adore mon chou, mais cette robe, elle m'a coûté un bras... pardon chérie, sans mauvais jeu de mots, même si tu n'en auras bientôt plus. Breeef ! Je ne veux pas me salir et ruiner mon rencard.

_ Comme tu veux, je vais m'amuser tout seul dans ce cas. La drogue devrait avoir fait effet maintenant, continua Stiles en étudiant déjà sa rivale.

Jennifer lui lança une œillade narquoise et Stiles ne put s'empêcher de s'en amuser.

_ N'oublie pas que je connais des secrets dont tu ignores totalement l'existence. La mécanique et la complexité de ton corps, de ta magie, n'ont plus aucun secret pour moi. Tu vas pouvoir ressentir avec une exactitude terrible chaque tourment que je compte t'infliger tout en faisant en sorte que tu ne t'évanouisses jamais. Profite bien du spectacle surtout, car tu es aux premières loges ! s'exclama Stiles d'une voix nonchalante.

Stiles se tourna vers la grande table en inox sur laquelle reposait tout un attirail d'outils. Il regarda d'un œil critique la pince coupante qu'il avait dans les mains et la posa sur le petit plateau médical au cas où il aurait envie de l'utiliser. Il observa le lit sur lequel était allongée sa future victime et soupira. Il n'avait pas vraiment le cœur à l'ouvrage aujourd'hui, mais sa colère envers cette femme était si grande qu'il ressentait le besoin de faire les choses lentement et douloureusement. Il passa en revue quelques scies, une perceuse, une soudeuse, un pistolet à clous, des scalpels, une fraiseuse, des écarteurs, des pots en verre contenant des vers de Cayor, des lucilies bouchères, des flacons d'acide, d'azote, d'anticoagulant, une tronçonneuse et sa fidèle batte cloutée. Il ne savait pas par quoi commencer, laissa s'échapper un soupir à fendre l'âme de ses lèvres boudeuses et finit par se saisir des écarteurs d'yeux, de bouche et des aiguilles. Il s'approcha de la Darach, retira le bâillon et installa son jouet bien contre le palais, les gencives et les dents. Jennifer avait la bouche légèrement ouverte. Puis, il entreprit d'installer les deux autres écarteurs contre les paupières de la jeune femme. Il prit les aiguilles et les enfonça une à une dans les deux globes, de manière parfaitement symétrique, avec des gestes d'une lenteur exaspérante, sous les hurlements tonitruants de la victime. Une fois l'opération terminée, alors que tous ces petits accessoires ludiques appuyaient de manière subtile contre les nerfs optiques, il retira les écarteurs oculaires et se saisit du système d'écartement (écartèlement) avec une telle brusquerie que la Darach eut le réflexe idiot de vouloir fermer les yeux.

Un hurlement.

Encore.

Il écarta doucement les mâchoires de la jeune femme jusqu'à entendre le craquement caractéristique des os qui se brisent et se disloquent, opération jouissive qui fut accompagnée des cris et pleurnichements agaçants de sa rivale. A chaque fois qu'elle ressentait de la douleur et l'exprimait par des hurlements stridents, les aiguilles dans ses globes oculaires se rappelaient à elle en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans le tissu laiteux de ses yeux. Lorsqu'il retira son outil, la mâchoire de la jeune femme ne tenait plus que grâce à quelques muscles et tendons qui subsistaient encore. Puis il décida de se saisir d'un scalpel et ouvrit avec une précision déconcertante l'abdomen de la femme. Il finit par en sortir quelques organes, tous en réalité. Il les disposa dans des boîtes en verre renforcé tout en maintenant en vie sa victime malgré les extractions effectuées, comme si elle restait connectée à chacun des composants de son corps désormais mis sous clé et hors d'atteinte. Il commença à siffler tranquillement une de ces vieilles chansons qui date de l'antiquité et qui ,pour une raison inconnue, a réussi à traverser les âges sans dommage : « I started a joke ». Il fit un clin d'œil à Peter et versa un bac de vers de Cayor dans le pancréas. Pour le foie, des lucilles bouchères, et ainsi de suite pour chaque organe. L'un des organes fut noyé dans une solution d'azote liquide, d'autres soumis à différents acides ainsi qu'à plusieurs autres substances de son cru qui solidifiaient, disloquaient, brûlaient, rongeaient. Puis, il se décida seulement à recoudre la Darach. Il disposa près de lui deux ponceuses fraîchement achetées à Lowes(1) en promotion pour l'occasion. Il les mit en marche juste à quelques millimètres des voûtes plantaires de Jennifer. Si, au départ, il suffirait à sa victime de faire attention de ne pas approcher ses pieds des appareils, plus tard la douleur et la fatigue sonneraient le glas miséreux de ses extrémités inférieures. Il fallait juste se montrer patient et à ce jeu-là, Stiles était le roi.

Il contempla amoureusement son œuvre pendant quelques secondes avant de se saisir de la main qu'il avait à disposition. Le jeune homme avait dû jeter un sort à la Darach car dès qu'il l'eut touchée, il lui était devenu impossible de ne serait-ce que bouger un seul doigt. Les plaintes de la victime de Stiles ne ressemblaient plus qu'à des gargouillis grotesques. Il émit un rire moqueur en observant la monstruosité bien peu ragoutante qu'était désormais devenu leur professeur et dit : « Tu pourrais traduire, s'il te plaît ? ». Son scalpel toujours en main, il se saisit d'un doigt pour faire sauter l'ongle et procéda de même pour chacun d'entre eux. Ensuite, il trancha la chair à vif jusqu'à l'os pour en racler consciencieusement les bords ne laissant à la jeune femme que ses os mis à nu, pendant que ses pieds subissaient le martyre d'un ponçage tonique et corrosif.

Après deux jours entiers de torture savante et raffinée, la jeune femme ne devait sa survie qu'à la magie de l'humain. Il ne restait plus grand chose de sa personne. Stiles avait utilisé toutes ses ressources en matière de sévices et ce n'est qu'après avoir fini de lui déchiqueter la chair de ses cuisses avec un mixeur-batteur KitchenAid (2) flambant neuf qu'il se tourna vers son oncle. Un soupir à fendre l'âme s'échappa d'entre ses lèvres et il fit la moue.

_ Je m'ennuie, je ne sais pas quoi lui faire d'autre, gémit l'adolescent en se tournant vers l'oncle, toujours attentif.

_ Finis-la dans ce cas, éluda l'adulte.

Il regarda la femme qui était désormais dans un état lamentable et sans que rien ne l'annonce, tous ses os ployèrent sous une pression intangible, ses sphincters se déchirèrent, laissant échapper de l'urine et des excréments et la pauvre âme s'envola loin d'eux dans une vapeur d'odeurs nauséabondes.

_ C'est pas trop tôt. J'ai cru que j'allais avoir une crampe à force de t'attendre. Bon ! Maintenant c'est mon tour. Tu avais promis, réclama Cora comme une enfant capricieuse.

_ Oui, oui, Cora, j'ai tenu parole, à l'heure qu'il est, Lydia n'est plus qu'un lointain souvenir.

_ Je dois voir ça de mes propres yeux, tu permets ?

_ Mais tout ce que vous voudrez, très chère, se moqua l'émissaire.

_ Fais gaffe à toi, sale impertinent, je pourrais encore décider de griller...

Leur petite dispute pleine de sourires et de complicité fut interrompue par le bruit métallique d'un objet tombant et roulant dans un fracas impressionnant. Peter bondit devant les deux enfants, les protégeant de son corps en pleine métamorphose, imposant sa demi-transformation à l'intrus qui se révéla à lui, évanoui et au bord de la mort. Le loup redevint totalement humain en accourant vers la pauvre chose, magnifique et lumineuse au demeurant. Quand il arriva devant lui, il gémit de désespoir, haleta en dégageant son visage avant d'expirer, tremblant. Il osait à peine le toucher. Peter sentait une peur glaçante le pénétrer et grimper vicieusement jusqu'au bout de ses doigts.

_ Peter ? Qui est-ce ? Qu'est-ce qu'on doit faire ? demanda le jeune humain, inquiet de voir son tuteur dans cet état de panique évident.

_ Sauve-le , Stiles, nous devons le sauver.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Derek avait la tête penchée en arrière, le visage face au jet d'eau, les yeux clos. Un soupir de soulagement sortit de sa gorge alors qu'il amenait sa main à sa nuque pour la délasser. Il se sentait fatigué, disloqué, il avait fourni un gros effort. Il se sentait bien là, sous le jet d'eau brûlant, effaçant lentement le sang à demi séché qui recouvrait son corps. Il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir à qui il appartenait, mais il lui était impossible de paniquer. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il faisait ici, il n'avait aucune idée d'où il se trouvait et comment il était venu jusqu'ici. Un flash submergea son esprit : une chevelure de feu, une femme à la peau de pêche angoissée, courant comme au ralenti.

Il sursauta.

Un corps s'était plaqué au sien. Une grande main gracile fourragea dans sa chevelure encore poisseuse de fluide, il tourna la tête pour rencontrer le regard incandescent de Stiles. Il sourit et se tourna face à l'adolescent qui le prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser. Derek ferma les yeux pour apprécier le baiser. Du sang. Des hurlements. De la rage. Un carnage. Il rouvrit les yeux, surpris, relâcha les lèvres de son amant et expira, apeuré et fébrile. Il tourna la tête sur le côté, chercha à reconnaître l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, mais Stiles posa délicatement l'une de ses mains sur sa mâchoire pour le ramener doucement vers lui, lui donnant un gentil baiser. Agréable et rassurant. Le jeune humain se colla de nouveau à lui, inspirant en attrapant ses lèvres, passant une main derrière son crâne pour le coller plus près de lui. Il sourit.

_ Tu es beau, chuchota-t-il contre ses lèvres. Tu es vrai, tu es toi.

Un drôle de sentiment gonfla à l'intérieur de la poitrine du loup. Il attrapa son amant et le plaqua contre le carrelage à demi chauffé de la cabine de douche. L'émissaire se mit à rire, amusé et la sensation enfla davantage. Derek n'arrivait pas à mettre de mot sur ce qu'il ressentait, il était énervé, excité, fiévreux. Il avait envie d'aimer Stiles comme de le ravager. Entre l'envie paresseuse, le besoin impérieux, et le désir enragé, il oscillait intérieurement du calme à la tempête.

_ Laisse-toi aller, Derek. C'est un retour aux sources, bestial et primaire. Écoute-toi, mon cœur, susurra l'adolescent contre son oreille, alors que le loup avait posé son front contre sa clavicule, pris dans sa tourmente.

Derek redressa la tête et attrapa les poignets de l'humain pour les maintenir haut, bien au-dessus de la tête de ce dernier. Il avait son odeur imprégnée dans ses narines, ajoutée à celle du sang et de sa propre rage. Il revoyait cette adolescente, diaphane, tout en courbure, ployer sous ses crocs, excitant sa soif de sang toujours plus grande. Il attrapa les hanches du jeune humain de sa main libre pour le ramener durement contre lui. Leurs érections se rencontrèrent et Stiles laissa sortir un soupir extatique de ses lèvres rougies et gonflées de désir. Heureux de leurs retrouvailles. Derek attrapa les turgescences raides de désir pour commencer un va-et-vient brutal et difficile, étroitement blotti contre l'émissaire. Il avait besoin de le mordre, il aimait le marquer, encore et encore et encore. Ne rien laisser qui puisse faire penser à qui que ce soit d'autre que le garçon était accessible. Il adorait savoir son odeur, répandue sur tout son corps et s'exhaler de la peau de l'être qui était à cet instant même plaqué tout contre lui. Il aurait eu un tatouage sur les reins déclarant « propriété de Derek Hale » que l'effet n'aurait pas été meilleur ni plus dissuasif. Il se sentait soulagé de savoir que son obsession démente pour son amant était réciproque et partagée. Lui qui avait tant cherché à fuir ce danger dans lequel il était désormais noyé. L'envie de chair, de foutre, de sang, de meurtre.

_ De... Derek... Je vais... DEREK !

Le loup se réveilla brutalement, bondissant presque hors du lit. On venait de l'appeler.

_ DEREK !

Il sursauta de nouveau. C'était Cora. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant Stiles, des traces de sang, d'eau, mais il ne vit rien de plus que des draps froissés au bord du lit, son érection encore douloureuse et suintante, et aperçut dans le miroir qui lui faisait face, sa tête encore pâteuse du sommeil dont il avait été tiré sauvagement. Il passa une main sur son visage et prit soudainement conscience que Stiles n'était pas avec lui dans le lit. Cora l'appelait désespérément. Il sortit du lit comme un diable hors de sa boite et se précipita vers le rez de chaussée pour rejoindre sa cadette. Quand il arriva, il trouva Peter qui portait une personne évanouie et la louve qui semblait avoir toutes les difficultés du monde à soutenir Stiles qui semblait au bord de la syncope.

_ Que s'est-il passé ?! cria Derek.

_ Rien de grave, éluda Peter qui emmenait leur nouvel invité à l'étage.

_ Rien de grave ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ? Regarde l'état dans lequel il est ! aboya Derek tout en aidant sa sœur à soutenir l'émissaire.

_ Calme-toi Derek, Peter a raison, Stiles est juste épuisé, il a utilisé beaucoup d'énergie pour sauver le garçon.

Derek attrapa plus franchement Stiles, contrarié de le trouver aussi mal en point et le ramena jusqu'à leur chambre. Là, il posa l'adolescent sur le lit et l'aida à se déshabiller. L'émissaire murmurait un flot continuel de paroles incompréhensibles et inaudibles, même pour un loup à l'ouïe surhumaine comme Derek, et son corps tanguait au gré des mouvements que le loup faisait pour mieux l'installer. Et quand Derek l'allongea enfin sur le lit, Stiles se lova étroitement contre lui, empêchant toute retraite au loup, s'accrochant à son corps à l'aide de ses jambes et ses bras, tout en soupirant d'aise.

Quand le jeune loup se réveilla le lendemain, Stiles avait une fois de plus déserté le lit. Il se redressa en entendant un son strident, mais se recoucha en soupirant en même temps qu'il entendit des rires s'élever jusqu'à l'étage. Tout allait bien, Stiles allait bien. Derek brandit sa main gauche devant son visage avec la sensation qu'il manquait quelque chose, mais il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir quoi. Il fronça les sourcils. Cette défaillance mémorielle le crispait. Avait-il encore commis un crime dont il n'avait aucun souvenir ? La dernière chose dont il arrivait encore à se rappeler était sa dispute avec Stiles dans la forêt. Juste avant que Stiles ne veuille partir après avoir appris...appris quoi? Il cogna sa tête contre le mur d'agacement. Pourquoi était-il revenu ? Il savait qu'il était un danger pour Stiles, pour lui, mais plus encore...

Il tourna la tête vers sa valise qu'il avait laissée dans un coin de la chambre qu'il partageait avec l'hyperactif, se redressa pour venir l'ouvrir et en sortit le vieux dossier médical que Paige lui avait confié avant de mourir. Un dossier de son père quand il travaillait à Eichen House. Le patient dont le nom figurait sur la couverture était Peter. La raison de sa fuite trois ans auparavant se trouvait là dedans. Il sortit le petit lecteur cassette qu'il avait dans un pochon, dans ses bagages. Il avait mis un an à en trouver un en bon état de marche, celui de Paige étant cassé. Il aurait tellement désiré le faire écouter à Stiles. Mais il s'était ressaisi, le garçon était encore jeune à l'époque et lui, avait besoin de certitudes. Il devait être sûr. Alors il était parti, en quête de réponses. Il avait rencontré Deaton, et alors, tout était devenu limpide. Il était revenu une première fois, pour prendre Stiles et sa sœur avec lui, mais il s'était aperçu qu'il était aussi dangereux que son oncle. Alors pourquoi était-il revenu, bordel ? Il n'arrivait plus à le savoir, mais ce dont il était sûr, c'est qu'il se sentait serein et heureux depuis cette dispute. Il soupira une dernière fois avant de se redresser et de partir rejoindre sa famille dans la cuisine.

Il ne fit pas deux pas hors de la chambre qu'un inconnu – probablement celui de la veille – sortit de la salle de bain, l'air hagard et décidément trop candide. Ses boucles blondes flottaient dans un flou artistique autour de son visage alors que ses grands yeux bleus étaient visiblement très intimidés face au loup lugubre devant lui. Derek n'était pas franchement ravi en le voyant encore la veille au soir car il le considérait comme responsable de l'état lamentable dans lequel son humain était revenu chez eux. Mais à le voir là, le regard écarquillé et fixe comme celui d'un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture, le loup s'attendrit et passa une main douce dans la chevelure désordonnée alors que le jeune homme s'était ratatiné sur-lui même en voyant la main arriver vers lui, s'attendant certainement à recevoir un coup. Il ne fallut pas très longtemps à Peter pour apparaître derrière leur invité et l'étreindre amoureusement, regardant Derek avec défiance. Les deux alphas savaient tous deux que Derek ne rentrerait pas en compétition avec Peter pour avoir les faveurs de la créature, mais c'était une manière pour l'aîné de faire comprendre à son neveu de ne pas venir le faire chier et encore moins de faire un quelconque commentaire.

Si Derek fut surpris par cette nouvelle donne, il n'en montra rien. Il finit par descendre rejoindre ses deux cadets qui se battaient à coups de farine et d'eau. Cora poussait des cris stridents quand Stiles l'aspergeait par surprise et la louve, emportée dans sa folie de jouer, arracha le t-shirt de l'humain en un coup de griffe habile. Elle resta surprise devant le spectacle qu'offrait le corps de son ami et se tourna vers son frère, un sourire moqueur accroché aux lèvres.

_ Tu sais, le mordre une fois, c'était suffisant et franchement déjà bien embarrassant quand il est revenu le cou en sang la première fois. Tu n'étais pas obligé de le marquer autant de fois après ça.

 _Quoi ?_

Derek, toujours muet et plongé dans l'incompréhension la plus totale, fronça les sourcils. Quand avait-il mordu Stiles? Il contourna doucement l'humain qui n'avait toujours pas bougé d'un millimètre, sa respiration seule faisant se mouvoir le torse dénudé. Le jeune loup observa Stiles, ou plutôt ses morsures et il approcha ses doigts tremblants des boursouflures au niveau de sa nuque, faisant sursauter et frissonner son cadet. La chair de poule courait sur tout le corps du jeune émissaire et Derek avait la bouche sèche. Stiles avait son odeur ancrée sur lui, il avait revendiqué l'humain. Il n'arrivait même pas à se souvenir de ce moment, mais il ressentait beaucoup de fierté face à cette constatation. L'émissaire était complètement à lui désormais. Il avait envie de hurler sa joie et d'emmener son cadet à l'étage pour lui faire vivre une bien meilleure expérience que la première pour fêter ça. Stiles rit doucement, en le regardant malicieusement et Derek en retint sa respiration. Oh bordel. Ce petit con était insolent de beauté. Il exhala, tremblant, et fut sorti de sa torpeur par sa sœur.

_ Dégueu, pas d'étalage en public les mecs, vous êtes répugnants !

_ Si tu es trop en manque, on peut toujours appeler Jordan tu sais, rétorqua Stiles un sourire goguenard et très énervant sur les lèvres.

Cora prit une poignée de farine et la balança sur son frère et son meilleur ami et leur jeu reprit de plus belle.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Stiles venait de sortir de la douche. Il se séchait les cheveux quand il entra dans la chambre qu'il partageait de nouveau avec Derek, puis leva les yeux au ciel quand il entendit quelques gémissements commencer à s'élever à travers la chambre de Peter. Quelqu'un devrait bientôt mettre le holà. Il était content pour Peter, mais à ce rythme, il allait tuer Isaac. Son attention fut retenue alors par un petit objet en métal qui brillait, caressé par les rayons du soleil. Il s'approcha, curieux et s'en saisit. C'était un lecteur cassette, objet très rare, très difficile à trouver. Il le retourna dans tous les sens avant de prendre les écouteurs, de les mettre dans ses oreilles et d'enclencher le démarrage de la bande audio.

_ _Maintenez_ - _le correctement, Natalie, venez nous aider !_

Stiles fronça les sourcils, arrêta la bande et rembobina.

_ _Ouverture de dossier. Patient Peter Hale. Étude supervisée par Docteur Deaton, Professeur Martin et moi-même, le professeur Krasikeva. Mise en institut sous demande exprès de son Alpha. Le sujet présenterait des troubles schizophréniques. Et serait potentiellement borderline. Nous allons procéder à son réveil._

On entendait les bruits caractéristiques d'un micro malmené, déplacé.

 __ Professeur. Le patient se réveille._

 __ Merci, Natalie._

 __ Où suis-je ?_ Stiles reconnut la voix de Peter.

 __ Tu es à Eichen House, Talia t'a confié à nous jusqu'à ce que tu te rétablisses._

 __ Quoi ? Dans sa voix perçait l'incrédulité._

 __ Peter, je sais que tu refuses le diagnostic, mais tu as des troubles schizophréniques sévères, il est de notre devoir de faire en sorte que cela aille mieux pour toi, tu risques de mettre ta famille en danger à ce rythme. Tu dois reconnaître qu'Isaac est une invention de ta psyché._

 __ Allez vous faire foutre putain ! Alan ! Dis-leur ! Tu as vu Isaac, tu as parlé avec lui. Dis-leur !_

 __ Je suis navré mon ami, mais rien de tout cela n'est jamais arrivé._

 __ Je... Alan ?_

 __ Tu es ici car tu as failli mettre Laura en danger, continua le docteur Deaton._

 __ Arrête tes conneries, putain ! Laura n'était pas en danger, elle était avec Isaac._

 __ Isaac Lahey n'existe pas Peter, intervint le professeur Krasikeva_

 __ TALIAAAAA ! TALIAAAAAAA ! COMMENT PEUX-TU LE CROIRE ? LUI ! UN OURS ! TALIAAAAAAA !_

On pouvait l'entendre lutter à travers la bande sonore.

_ _Maintenez-le correctement, Natalie, venez nous aider ! Quelques électrochocs devraient le calmer._

Stiles arrêta la cassette à cet endroit. Il en avait assez entendu. Il se pencha pour prendre le dossier médical dans la valise de Derek et le consulta, un air grave peint sur le visage. Au moins Peter serait bientôt totalement vengé et la famille Hale avec. Derek lui avait amené leur ennemi sur un plateau d'argent et le jeune homme se surprit à sourire. Derek était véritablement celui qui ressemblait le plus à Talia. Adorablement naïf et soucieux de faire le bien.

Cora était rentrée, les bras chargés de courses. Elle ferma la porte avec un grand coup de pied et soupira exaspérée, quand elle entendit les cris de plaisir de leur invité à travers toute la maison. Elle ne comprenait pas. Elle ne comprenait pas comment ces deux- là en étaient arrivés à conclure aussi rapidement. Peter, d'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne ne s'était jamais intéressé aux choses du sexe et encore moins avec d'autres congénères. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il s'était réveillé et cela faisait autant de temps qu'il était enfermé dans la chambre de son oncle. De temps en temps on entendait la douche fonctionner et Peter sortait quelquefois pour prendre de la nourriture, puis il remontait sous le regard bienveillant de Stiles. Est-ce qu'elle avait déjà dit qu'elle trouvait son meilleur ami immoral ? Oui, immoral. C'est ce qu'on est quand on refuse de partager ses secrets avec sa sœur de cœur. Car assurément Stiles savait des choses que les deux derniers Hale ignoraient. Et Cora était très franchement agacée de ne pas être mise dans la confidence. Que son frère ne le soit pas, c'était une chose. Son frère était con. Mais elle ! Elle méritait de savoir !

Elle trouva Derek assis sur le canapé, des écouteurs dans les oreilles en train de se masser les tempes. Visiblement, même les « boules quies » de fortune n'avaient pas eu raison de ces démonstrations de plaisir bruyantes. Cora posa ses paquets sur la table et vint rejoindre son aîné à côté du canapé, lui donnant un franc coup d'épaule pour attirer toute son attention.

_ Où est Stiles ?

_ Je crois qu'il est encore sous la douche.

_ Et tu n'es pas avec lui ? demanda-t-elle, un sourire goguenard accroché aux lèvres avant qu'ils ne partent dans une bataille idiote de coussins. Derek, pour calmer l'effronterie de sa sœur et Cora, pour sauver son honneur. Ils étaient tombés du canapé pris tous deux dans leur insouciance à jouer. Après que quelques moutons de coton eurent voleté dans la pièce, ils constatèrent qu'un coussin était mort, paix à son âme. Ils riaient, comme de retour en enfance, quand leur mère était encore là. Les deux derniers Hale sursautèrent en apercevant un regard bleu azuré plein de curiosité et les observant, plein de candeur.

_ Bonjour, lança leur invité d'une voix cristalline et douce.

_ Bonjour, répondirent les deux autres, à la fois amusés et sur leurs gardes.

_ Je suis désolé de ne pas vous avoir salué avant, mais Peter avait besoin de mettre sa queue dans mon cul à de multiples reprises pour marquer son territoire à nouveau, bien que je n'aie jamais eu d'autre queue dans mon corps que la sienne. Je crois qu'il avait peur que j'oublie encore, mais si vous voulez mon avis, ce genre de choses est difficile à oublier.

Le frère et la sœur regardèrent le jeune homme blond avec des yeux exorbités avant que Cora ne laisse un rire tonitruant éclater dans la maison. Elle riait tant et tant qu'elle se tenait les côtes en se roulant de gauche à droite sur le sol. Derek, lui, se demandait comment quelqu'un pouvait parler de manière aussi désinvolte de quelque chose d'aussi intime, mais il n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de sourire, quelque peu contaminé par le rire de sa cadette, même s'il se contenait.

_ Je m'appelle Isaac. Isaac Lahey. Je suis enchanté de vous rencontrer.

Derek se figea, la bouche grande ouverte en regardant le jeune qui ne devait pas être plus vieux que Stiles ou sa sœur. Mais le dossier médical de Peter datait d'avant sa naissance. Et d'après Peter dans les enregistrements, Isaac était plus âgé que lui. Il ne comprenait plus rien.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Stiles léchait tellement sa cuillère que c'en devenait obscène. Mais la chantilly maison, il n'y résistait pas, et Dieu sait que ce café faisait la meilleure chantilly de la ville. Il aperçut le Docteur Deaton rentrer dans les lieux, pour leur rendez-vous et Stiles arbora alors son plus beau regard de biche. Il reprit une généreuse cuillère de crème et recommença son manège. Il entendit le gémissement plaintif d'une nymphe et d'une sirène un peu plus loin devant lui, mais il les ignora superbement alors qu'un raclement de gorge retentissait. L'hyperactif posa sur lui un regard si candide qu'on aurait pu lui donner le Bon Dieu sans confession. Il avait observé et imité Isaac pendant des jours entiers pour arriver à un tel résultat. Il dut d'ailleurs réprimer son sourire victorieux quand il perçut les images salaces qui surgirent furtivement dans l'esprit du docteur. Il suivit chaque geste de l'homme quand il s'assit sur la banquette moelleuse en face de lui. Il lui offrit un sourire doux et posa son pied de façon à frôler le bout de ses chaussures.

_ Je suis content que tu aies accepté de me rencontrer, Stiles.

_ J'en suis vraiment ravi, Docteur. Derek m'a tellement parlé de vous...,soupira Stiles comme transi d'admiration.

_ Ah oui ?

_ Ouii... Mais il ne m'avait pas dit à quel point vous étiez... impressionnant ! s'enthousiasma le jeune homme.

_ Tu n'exagérerais pas un peu ?

Stiles le regarda, feignant de ne pas comprendre.

_ Pas du tout. Vous avez une carrure imposante, je devine une grande force, et d'après Derek vous être très intelligent, très réfléchi, vous êtes si... Stiles se mordit la lèvre inférieure, laissant sa phrase en suspens. Les images dans la tête de Deaton devenaient de plus en plus nettes et Stiles dut se concentrer pour ne pas grimacer. Ce sale porc avait dû faire ce genre de choses un millier de fois avant de le rencontrer. Détruire une conscience, l'amener au point de non-retour et jouer avec elle de manière sordide. Les ours. Des porcs, pervers et dégueulasses. Les ours ne faisaient pas partie des métamorphes les plus intelligents, ni même les plus subtils. Mais à sa manière, Deaton avait su faire preuve d'une ingéniosité machiavélique et Stiles devait accorder au moins cela au Docteur. Ses travers étaient à vomir, ses pratiques brutales et sans raffinement, cependant il avait su cacher à la face du mode son véritable visage. Sa perversité devint encore plus évidente aux yeux de Stiles quand il arriva enfin à percer sa conscience pour voir ce qu'il avait fait subir à Peter et surtout à Isaac. Pauvre, pauvre Isaac.

La magie de Stiles commençait à s'infuser dans l'organisme de l'Ours et il pouvait déjà voir l'état de son ennemi se dégrader. Il avait les idées confuses, la vision floue et une envie de faire ce que Stiles voulait de plus en plus manifeste. C'est ce moment que choisit l'émissaire pour faire monter son pied le long du vieux jean de son homologue.

_ Alors Docteur ? Pourquoi avez-vous insisté pour que nous nous rencontrions ?

_ Je... Je voulais... Il faut que tu saches que Peter... Peter... Te trompe.

_ Comment cela, docteur ?

_ J'ai...Je pourrais... Tu... Tu as le choix Stiles... De...Derek ne t'est pas destiné... C'est un choix que tu dois faire.

_ Comme vous choisir vous ?

_ Oui, Oui, Comme... Comme moi, choisis-moi, je...Stiles...Je...

_ Ouuuu, tous les deux, Derek n'a que deux ans de plus que moi, vous pourriez nous initier, ce serait sexy non ? Deux jeunes éphèbes à votre entière disposition.

_ Non... Tu... Derek...Derek... Marié.

_ Il faut vous mettre au goût du jour Docteur. J'ai tellement, tellement fait de mal à cette salope de chienne qu'elle est méconnaissable et dévorée par des millions de petits vers blancs et grouillants. C'était tellement beau. Et Derek, il m'a revendiqué tellement de fois que c'en devient indécent, j'en rougis rien que d'y penser. Il est tellement bon pour ça, tellement unique. Oh ?

Deaton venait de s'évanouir sur la table du café. Stiles reposa son pied au sol, saisit le crâne de l'homme, le souleva avant de le laisser retomber dans un bruit mat et il sortit son téléphone de sa poche.

_ C'est fait.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Lorsque Deaton se réveilla, il ne voyait rien, n'entendait rien, ne sentait rien, il ne pouvait pas dire s'il était allongé, debout ou assis, il n'avait aucune notion de temps ou d'espace. Soudain, une voix parla dans sa tête. Voix qu'il reconnut comme étant celle de Stiles.

_ Bonjour Alan. Je prends la liberté de vous appeler Alan. J'ai avec moi une amie qui aimerait entendre comment vous avez fait enfermer son oncle, torturer son amant et fait tuer sa mère. Vous allez devoir nous le dire Alan, sinon j'ai bien peur de devoir me montrer sévère avec vous et vous ne voulez pas que je sois sévère. Je vous l'assure.

 _« Je n'ai rien fait, c'est Peter,» v_ oulait-il dire. Mais il était incapable de parler pour une raison qu'il ignorait.

_ Oh Alan. C'est vraiment mal de mentir. Je vais devoir vous punir. Vous savez que nous avons tous notre enfer personnel, n'est-ce pas ? Que diriez-vous d'y aller faire un tour ?

Deaton se réveilla brusquement dans une pièce. Les parois étaient en béton mais celle qui donnait sur le couloir était en verre, il y avait une chaise en vieux bois, massive et archaïque, dans un coin et rien d'autre de plus que sa couchette recouverte d'un vieux drap troué. Il fit le tour de la pièce sans vouloir y croire. Il était à l'intérieur d'une cellule d'Eichen House. Dans l'ancienne cellule d'Isaac. Il la reconnaissait car il y avait ce petit mot gravé sous la couchette. « N'oublie pas qui tu es ». Il se retourna si rapidement qu'il aurait pu s'en claquer les cervicales, il entendait des voix qui venaient vers sa cellule. Il se colla presque à la paroi en verre pour signaler sa présence

_ S'il vous plaît. OH ! Je suis là ! S'il vous plaît ! Je suis enfermé.

Quand le personnel arriva à sa hauteur, le scrutant d'un œil critique, il se figea, glacé d'effroi. Là, devant lui, se trouvaient sa sœur Marine, Peter et Isaac. Marine consulta un dossier et demanda à Peter d'ouvrir la porte. Un instant, Alan se sentit soulagé, mais il déchanta bien vite quand les deux hommes l'attrapèrent pour l'attacher avec des sangles à la chaise.

_ Depuis trois jours, il refuse de boire et de manger, nous allons devoir procéder d'office à un gavage.

Isaac hocha la tête et tandis que Peter forçait Deaton à ouvrir la bouche, Isaac introduisit un outil qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien pour l'avoir lui-même utilisé sur le garçon à de multiples reprises, un laryngoscope. Il savait exactement ce qui allait s'ensuivre, il allait lui insérer une sonde d'intubation dans son œsophage. Ce qui n'était clairement pas conçu pour cet usage. Ensuite, à l'aide d'une seringue, il allait le nourrir avec une bouillie hyper nutritive et ferait de même avec une solution d'eau glucosée. Se débattre était vain dans sa situation, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de gigoter et de protester, ce qui ne facilita pas l'installation de la sonde qui perça à plusieurs reprises la paroi de son œsophage.

Il reçut une goutte sur le front et une voix lui souffla à l'oreille.

_ Réveille-toi, Alan.

Quand il s'éveilla, il était encore dans cette pièce, cette même pièce dans laquelle Isaac avait été enfermé pendant plusieurs années. Mais cette fois, quand ces trois geôliers arrivèrent, il tenta de se cacher. Bien mal lui en prit car il fut délogé de sous sa couchette pour être installé derechef sur la chaise et sanglé comme un animal.

« _C'est ce que tu es, un animal »_

Les paroles de sa sœur en colère lui revinrent en mémoire et il sursauta quand ils installèrent une bassine d'eau glacée dans laquelle ils plongèrent ses pieds. Oh non. Pas ça. Marine installa une multitude d'électrodes sur son corps et Peter enclencha la machine. Le choc fut insupportable. L'électricité parcourait tout son être et il en pleurait de douleur. Les impulsions s'arrêtèrent quelques secondes et reprirent de plus belle.

_ Réveille-toi, Alan.

Quelqu'un le tira de son lit avec une brusquerie sans égal, si bien qu'il hurla, trop pris qu'il était dans son rêve. Peter lui colla une gifle qui le fit tomber sur la couchette et il fut entraîné dans la grande salle de bains de l'hôpital. Là, il fut attaché aux chevilles et aux poignets grâce à des menottes reliées à de lourdes chaînes passant dans des anneaux solidement fixés au mur. Peter régla les attaches de manière à ce que Deaton soit forcé à adopter une posture extrêmement douloureuse, les jambes écartées et les bras bien en hauteur. Quelque minutes plus tard, un puissant jet d'eau le projeta contre le carrelage des bains, l'assommant presque. Une fois que Deaton fut trempé jusqu'à l'os, Peter le laissa suspendu là, pendant des heures, tremblant de froid.

_ REVEILLE-TOI !

Il se réveilla cette fois dans une salle d'auscultation, bien attaché, la tête plus basse que les pieds avec la sensation qu'il allait chuter. Il entendit le tintement du verre entrechoqué et vit Marine, juste assise à côté de lui, le regard concentré, les yeux fixés sur une seringue contenant un liquide douteux. Probablement de la drogue. Ensuite, Isaac posa un linge recouvrant tout son visage et versa de l'eau dessus. Deaton eut la terrible sensation de se noyer sans que cela ne se produise jamais.

_ J'ai envie de lui couper cette chose qui pend entre ses jambes, ça ne lui servira plus à rien, commenta Marine sur un ton méprisant.

_ D'accord, mais après tu lui fais une trépanation. J'adore quand tu perces un crâne sans anesthésie ! s'exclama Isaac au bord de l'euphorie.

La jeune femme avait sortie une lame bien aiguisée alors qu'Isaac faisait rougeoyer une plaque de métal contre un appareil prévu à cet effet. Munie de gants, sa sœur saisit de façon professionnelle et froide son pénis et fit un signal à Isaac qui attendait patiemment. Elle trancha d'un coup vif le membre et son assistant cautérisa la plaie dans l'instant. Deaton en avait hurlé à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Et dire qu'il avait pratiqué à trois reprises cette opération sur le jeune homme. Et chaque lendemain, son corps ne portait plus de trace physique de ses tortures. Ses collaborateurs et lui-même s'en étaient donnés à cœur joie. Son répit fut de courte durée car déjà, il sentait Isaac installer le trépan contre son crâne. Quand la machine commença lentement à racler sa peau pour atteindre l'os, il pleurait et criait sous le rire sadique de ses geôliers.

Il se réveilla sur la couchette, le crâne douloureux, la tête martelante et lourde. La pièce tanguait et il avait du mal à discerner où il se trouvait. Il entendait vaguement des bruits au loin et quelqu'un courir vers lui. Il eut un mouvement de recul et la personne lui saisit l'épaule. Peter tentait de lui parler. Il avait du mal à focaliser son attention.

_ Vite, suis-moi ! C'est le moment ou jamais de t'enfuir !

L'homme l'aida à se mettre sur ses jambes et ils coururent à travers le grand couloir, sous les interpellations pitoyables des autres prisonniers. Il n'arrivait pas à distinguer leurs visages, ni leurs voix, il suivait machinalement Peter qui l'entraînait à travers l'hôpital. Ils y étaient. Il la voyait, la porte de sortie. Son ticket pour la liberté et ils poussèrent tous deux la porte sans se retourner. Il était enfin libre, il était enfin sorti. Il regarda autour de lui, le paysage ne lui avait jamais paru aussi lumineux, coloré. Il entendait des oiseaux gazouiller, sentait le vent caresser son visage, et reconnut les odeurs particulières de l'été. Il sourit, heureux, mais Peter le saisit à l'épaule, lui tendit plusieurs billets et lui somma de se dépêcher de détaler. Il savait qu'à deux rues d'ici, se trouvait un service de transport de mini-autobus urbains. Il réussit donc à monter dans une de ces étranges navettes pour se retrouver au centre de la ville. Quand il aperçut de loin un petit restaurant familial, il demanda au chauffeur de s'arrêter. Il n'en avait rien à faire de savoir qu'il mangerait de la nourriture réchauffée au micro-ondes et baignant dans le gras, noyée dans le sel, avec plein de sauce qui altérerait le goût des aliments. Il avait faim. Très faim. Et jamais sa nourriture ne lui parut aussi délicieuse que ce jour-là. Le soir venu, il dormit dans un motel bon marché de peur que le personnel de l'hôpital ne vienne le trouver chez lui. Plusieurs jours passèrent et rien ne se produisit. La vie avait repris son cours normal, à la différence qu'il travaillait désormais comme assistant vétérinaire pour ne pas alerter l'attention de qui que ce soit.

Il se réveilla dans une cellule capitonnée. Il regarda un moment autour de lui avant d'éclater d'un rire dément, pour se mettre à hurler et finir par pleurer. La journée passa, rien. Une fois que la nuit fut entamée, il finit par s'endormir. Mais quelques instants plus tard, quelqu'un ouvrit sa cellule et lui donna un coup dans l'abdomen avant de repartir. Ce petit jeu dura, encore et encore et encore.

_ Alan~, chantonna une voix dans sa tête.

Il ne voyait rien, ne sentait rien, rien pas un son, une image, n'éprouvait aucune sensation. Ni chaud, ni froid, ni doux, ni rêche, ni jour, ni nuit, rien.

_ J'espère que cette visite t'a plu. Tu as quelque chose à nous dire ?

« _Non »_

Ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'il avait voulu dire, il était fatigué, épuisé, il ne voulait pas vivre encore ce cauchemar, mais Stiles en avait décidé autrement car il le replongea de nouveau dans cet abime d'illusions infernales, pour ensuite le faire revenir à une réalité sans repère. Il n'arrivait plus à réfléchir. Il ne répondait pas assez vite aux questions dont on le harcelait, rechignait à donner certaines réponses qui l'auraient compromis et à chaque fois le jeune homme le replongeait dans l'horreur. Encore, encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il crie grâce.

* * *

OoO

* * *

 _Instant culture générale_

(1) Lowes: Grande chaîne de magasins de bricolage californien.

(2) KitchenAid: Marque américaine d'électroménager professionnel depuis 1886.  
Tout a commencé avec l'idée d'une femme. Elle s'appelait Josephine Cochrane et elle révolutionna le monde de la cuisine… En 1886, elle déposa le brevet d'invention de ce qui allait devenir notre actuel lave-vaisselle. Neuf de ses incroyables machines furent exposées, rapidement vendues et utilisées dans des restaurants. Certaines trouvèrent même leur place dans de grands hôtels de luxe : l'hôtel Baltimore à New York et le Tremor and Palmer House à Chicago. Ces premiers modèles étaient vendus entre 700 et 1 000 dollars. Poussée par la volonté de démocratiser son invention, Josephine adapta un modèle pour l'usage domestique, vendu à 350 dollars. C'était juste avant sa mort, en 1913. Aujourd'hui en 2016 cette marque est encore une marque très renommée.

* * *

 **RAR:**

Axou: Naaaaaooooonnnnn! Pourquoi une telle coupure! Graaaaah! Le début est juste géniale! J'adore le fait qu'ils soient tous les deux prédestinés, Derek qui rejette le lien et enchaîne les conneries. Et la. Il s'est marié. Mais il en a pas marre d'être un gros debile?! Enfin. Vivement la suite!

 _Pourquoi cette coupure? Parce que si une certaine licorne était là, elle te dirais que ce n'est pas juste que je n'ai fais le coup qu'à elle, et puis vu l'agencement de l'histoire c'était le plus juditieux. Tu as pu remarqué dans ce chapitre que j'aurais pu m'arrêter sur d'autre moment tout aussi frustrant mais j'ai opter pour celui là dans un soucis de concervation d'état d'esprit du lecteur par rapport à Derek. Bref... Jespère que cette suite t'as plus et à satisfait ta curiosité, effacer ta frustration, dans le prochain, les dernières cartes tombent..._

juju: j adore la suite vite derek marie mais c est quoi ce truc il a pas assuré il arrête pas de blessé stiles j espère qu' ils vont se retrouver hâte de connaître la suite

 _Tu noteras que la suite est arrivée plus tôt que prévus héhéhé... Et j'espère qu'elle t'auras contenter, Merci pour cette reviews et merci de me lire, à mercredis peut être_

* * *

 _Vous noterez que cette fois j'ai été gentille je n'ai pas finis le chapitre sur une situation intenable._ _Quoi que... Il y a encore des choses à dénouer. Bon! Finis de rigoler. J'espère vraiment que cette suite nous vous à pas déçu._

 _Qui s'attendait à ce personnage comme antagoniste pour nos héros?_

 _Dites moi tout je suis toute ouïe mes lapins_

 _Je vous donne donc rendez vous mercredi pour la fin._

 _Bon week end, à bientôt ~_


	4. Chapitre 3

_Hello les louloups!_

 _Aujourd'hui sonne la fin de cette fic fest. J'ai vraiment aimé partager ça avec vous c'était une drôle d'expérience mais vraiment dans le bon sens. C'est avec de l'appréhension et du soulagement que je vous délivre la fin de cette intrigue et les déboires finals de cette famille de barges. ( Sans le vouloir je suis dans le thème de la saison... hahahaha haha haaa...désolé)_

 _Je vous remercie infiniment pour tout vos mots gentils, pour vos avis et d'être là tout simplement. Réponse au guest en bas._

 _Un grand merci à mes deux bêtas de mon cœur qui me supporte encore et toujours: Calliope et Amalko_

 _Les warning? Toujours les mêmes, même si ce chapitre est plus calme_

 _Sur ce, je ne vous assomme pas plus en blabla inutile_

 _Bonne lecture!_

* * *

 _Chapitre 3_

 **Adieu problème d'identité et de postérité**

* * *

Derek venait à peine de rentrer de son footing du matin quand il fut saisi par la couture de son survêtement trempé de sueur et qu'un sale môme se pressa contre lui pour lui imposer un baiser exigeant et affamé. Si au départ il resta figé, les bras crispés autour de son assaillant, il finit par participer activement à l'échange avant de se détacher brutalement des lèvres du garçon. Stiles gémit de frustration.

_ C'est pas le moment, Stiles, je colle, je pue, et je vais te salir.

Stiles fronça les sourcils et son corps épousa de nouveau les lignes dures du torse et de l'abdomen du loup, se collant davantage contre lui, avant qu'il ne finisse par enfouir son visage dans le cou de son aîné.

_ N'importe quoi. Tu es beau, tu sens toi et je veux mon baiser matinal. J'adore quand tu rentres comme ça, tout en nage, j'ai envie de te faire... tellement envie de..., minaudait l'hyperactif en se frottant lascivement contre son amant.

Derek se sentait grisé par les paroles du jeune émissaire, mais il tenta tout de même de garder les idées claires. Stiles avait des réponses, il le sentait, le savait, il suffisait de voir les trois ou quatre morsures de revendication dans le cou de l'humain pour savoir qu'il serait en mesure d'éclaircir sa lanterne. Il réussit, grâce à une volonté de fer et un effort surhumain, à se détacher de l'étreinte et des effluves addictives auxquelles il était soumis depuis quelques minutes.

_ Stiles.. Stiles, attends, s'il te plaît, je te promets de t'accorder tout ce que tu veux ensuite, mais réponds d'abord à mes questions, s'il te plaît.

Stiles lui fit une petite moue boudeuse tout à fait adorable. Derek était irrémédiablement foutu. Cet humain possédait son corps, son cœur et son âme, quel démon !

_ Tout ce que je veux ? demanda le cadet d'une petite voix timide.

Merde. Il s'était fait avoir en beauté. Mais il n'avait qu'une parole.

_ Oui. Tout ce que tu veux.

Stiles lui offrit un sourire rayonnant.

_ C'est toujours un plaisir de faire affaire avec toi.

Derek soupira face à cette évidence fatale mais il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

_ Stiles, pourquoi je suis rentré ? demanda-t-il de nouveau sérieux.

L'émissaire le regarda un moment comme une carpe, la bouche grande ouverte et le regard vide avant de laisser échapper un rire fluet.

_ Derek, tu es trop. Tu aurais vraiment pu le deviner tout seul, tu sais. Tu as dix-huit ans maintenant. Ce qui veut dire que tu hérites du siège de ta mère au conseil. Et tu as bientôt une réunion, mais je ne me souviens plus quel jour c'est exactement.

Il regarda un moment Derek qui semblait assommé par l'information. Le conseil. Il avait complètement oublié. Son héritage. Sa mère...

_ Tu sais, je vais finir par me vexer.

Le loup reporta son attention sur le jeune homme encore dans ses bras sans comprendre.

_ Si on oublie notre première fois désastreuse, le sexe avec toi, c'est bon, terriblement bon. Mais tu oublies toujours tout, c'est vexant.

Derek soupira.

_ Stiles, ça n'aurait jamais dû arriver aussi tôt, tu es encore mineur et...

_ Oh je t'en prie ! La première fois tu n'as pas franchement eu de considération pour mon âge et on peut même dire que tu t'es comporté comme un salaud alors ne me balance pas ces excuses à deux balles. On a deux ans de différence, dans une vie, c'est que dalle. Isaac et Peter ont une différence d'âge tellement énorme que si Peter n'était pas adulte, Isaac aurait pu être enfermé pour embryophilie ! Au moins ! Atomophilie serait plus exact en fait.

_ Tu plaisantes ou quoi ? C'est Peter qui fait du détournement de mi...

Stiles rit aux éclats.

_ Quel âge crois tu que Isaac ait au juste ?

_ Je ne sais pas...dix-sept ans au mieux ?

Stiles repartit de plus belle dans son hilarité.

_ Oh Derek. Tu vas me tuer un jour. Isaac a trois cent cinquante-sept ans. Isaac ne vieillit pas, mais il est assurément le plus âgé des deux.

_ Mais qu'est-ce qu'il...

_ Est ? On ne sait pas vraiment, j'ai essayé de lui rendre sa mémoire, mais je n'y suis arrivé qu'en partie. C'est la chose la plus éprouvante que j'ai eue à faire. Il fallait le faire, ne plus avoir d'identité est la pire chose qui puisse arriver à quelqu'un, mais je ne veux plus jamais recommencer. C'est... Je déteste ça, j'ai l'impression de me fondre dans la psyché de l'autre au point d'en oublier mon identité. Ce que tu ressens en faisant ça est indescriptible, mais terrible. J'ai risqué ma propre existence en usant de ce procédé. Avec de la chance, les souvenirs lui reviendront d'eux-mêmes avec le temps.

Ce que Derek ne savait pas, c'est que si cette expérience avait été si éprouvante pour Stiles, c'était parce qu'Isaac avait justement trois cent cinquante-sept ans de vie à se remémorer et que malgré cet obstacle de taille, l'émissaire était arrivé à lui restituer ses souvenirs en majeure partie. Mais savoir que Stiles souffrait beaucoup pour restituer sa mémoire à quelqu'un dissuaderait certainement Derek de demander à l'humain de lui faire retrouver ses souvenirs pour comprendre ce qui s'était passé avec Jennifer. Stiles préférait donc soigneusement cacher une partie de la vérité. Le loup, quant à lui, totalement ignorant de la ruse de l'humain, trouvait ce que venait de dire Stiles très attendrissant, aussi resserra-t-il son étreinte et huma la fragrance de son amant.

_ Je t'aime, lâcha-t-il dans un soupir qui surprit Stiles.

Le garçon sentit sa gorge se serrer d'émotion, se lova contre le loup, et deux petites larmes de bonheur brillèrent au coin de ses yeux.

_ Je ne voudrais pas interrompre votre romance à gerber, mais Derek, ta première réunion est dans moins de quarante-cinq minutes, tu devrais t'y rendre, intervint Cora toujours aussi impassible face à leurs débordements amoureux.

Les deux amants se séparèrent, Derek partit prendre une douche rapide avant d'entraîner Stiles avec lui, sans un mot, comme une évidence.

Quand ils arrivèrent au lieu du rendez-vous, les représentants de tous les clans du pays étaient présents. Et surtout le Docteur Deaton. Quand il vit Stiles, il trembla de tous ses membres en regardant le vide. Il semblait plongé dans une vision cauchemardesque, seulement visible pour lui… Devant lui s'agitait l'âme de sa sœur défunte prête à être dévorée par un être décharné et effrayant. Stiles lui adressa un sourire entendu et l'homme déglutit. Tout. Il donnerait tout, du moment que ces tourments cesseraient. Derek, lui, était content de voir son mentor et ami, mais il fronça les sourcils en le sentant fébrile et terrorisé au possible.

_ S'il vous plaît. J'aimerais... J'aimerais faire, faire... Une déclaration, commença l'ours, transpirant à grosses gouttes, le palpitant toujours bloqué à mille.

_ Alan, mon ami, vous êtes sûr que tout va bien ? intervint une vieille femme.

_ Je...

Il sursauta quand il entendit sa sœur gémir de douleur et il vit la chose se pencher sur elle et se rapprocher d'elle dangereusement. Il respira un grand coup et laissa le sort de vérité que lui avait infligé le garçon faire son œuvre.

_ Il... Il y a vingt ans de cela... Peter Hale était destiné à épouser ma sœur, Marine. Mais il a rompu les fiançailles car il avait...il était tombé amoureux. Il nous a présenté ce garçon, Isaac, pour nous prouver que ce n'était pas une manière détournée de fuir ses obligations et son engagement envers ma sœur. Mais... si Marine avait accepté de renoncer à ses fiançailles avec Peter, j'étais pour ma part absolument contre. Ce mariage était pour moi, pour notre famille, une manière d'accéder au pouvoir, et de nous attirer les grâces d'une nouvelle déité alors que notre famille avait été abandonnée par Artza. Depuis deux générations maintenant, nous ne somme plus des Basajauns. Il nous a abandonnés, nous reléguant à l'état de simple ours. Je ne l'ai jamais accepté, il fallait que je fasse quelque chose, nous n'avions rien fait pour mériter une telle punition ! C'est vrai qu'aucun membre du conseil ne l'avait deviné. Mais pour combien de temps encore ? Combien de temps avant d'être banni du conseil après tous ces bons et loyaux services rendus ? Etre coupé de la puissance de son Dieu doit sans doute être la pire chose au monde. Les autres Ours ne savent pas ce que c'est car ils n'ont jamais connu la grâce d'être aimés à ce point. Mais même moi, qui ne l'avais pas connue, je le ressentais comme un manque dans chacune de mes cellules. Il fallait que je fasse quelque chose pour rétablir la situation. Pour me sentir mieux ! J'ai donc, avec l'aide des professeur Krasikeva et Martin, fomenté un plan pour pouvoir faire enfermer Peter Hale pour schizophrénie. Nous avions capturé son amant pour convaincre Talia Hale de la folie de son frère et nous avons passé plusieurs années à étudier ce spécimen hors du commun. Entendez par là qu'il a subi plusieurs supplices résolument barbares pour lesquels je devrais être emprisonné. Mes deux complices avaient autant intérêt que moi à agir contre le clan Hale. Mais comme Talia avait entre temps changé d'avis, ce qui a entraîné la libération de son frère deux ans après son enfermement, nous avons dû revoir nos plans d'action. Talia avait un fils âgé de deux ans et elle allait bientôt accoucher de son troisième enfant, quand elle se décida à faire sortir Peter. Un an après, une aubaine se présenta à moi. La naissance prodige d'un sorcier, un humain.

Deaton s'interrompit et regarda Stiles qui attendait patiemment la suite de la confession de Deaton alors que Derek , pour sa part, était de plus en plus agité. Alan commençait à redouter un châtiment bien pire qu'une peine capitale du conseil. Stiles était bien trop calme.

_ Je... J'espérais qu'il me choisisse mais il s'est tourné vers Talia. Encore cette femme. Et je voyais partir avec l'enfant toutes mes chances de l'emporter sur cette Alpha de malheur. Entre temps, l'amant de Peter m'avait échappé et tous mes moyens de pression qui auraient pu me faire triompher de cette famille s'étaient envolés. J'ai dû observer mes ennemis pendant des années pour retrouver le moyen de les atteindre. Peter, dont le cœur était déjà engagé ne risquait pas d'être un choix potentiel pour le sorcier. Talia avait transmis sa destinée à sa petite dernière, Cora me semble-t-il. La prochaine chienne de Fenrir. Une bande de consanguins, si vous voulez mon avis. Derek, le petit était celui qui ressemblait le plus à sa mère, mais, contrairement à Laura ou Peter, il ne possédait pas l'étincelle. Ce n'était pas un Ulfark (1). Il fallait donc que j'élimine Talia et la première née, Laura. D'après mes calculs, l'enfant se serait alors tourné vers moi. J'ai fait appel au clan de Naguals, les Argent. En échange de leur aide, je devais leur confier Marine. Mais rien ne s'est passé comme prévu. Talia et Laura sont bien mortes ce jour-là, mais il s'est avéré que je m'étais trompé sur le compte du garçon-loup car en vérité, son étincelle est bien plus grande que celle de son oncle ou sa sœur. Marine est morte pendant la bataille. De plus, l'enfant avait éradiqué la quasi totalité du clan des Naguals dans la panique. Mais je ne m'avouais pas encore vaincu. Quelques années plus tard, j'ai envoyé la jeune louve Krasikeva, Paige, vers Derek, pour le détourner de l'enfant. Ce qui semblait avoir fonctionné en partie car la jeune fille, dans son innocence et son amour pour Stiles et Derek, avait plaidé en ma faveur sans savoir, que c'était moi qui avais rendu Peter Hale aussi déséquilibré qu'il l'est aujourd'hui. Je sais de source sûre qu'il a rencontré à plusieurs reprises son amant, mais que ce dernier avait des séquelles graves dues aux sévices subis entre mes mains. Dont une perte intégrale de sa mémoire, et...

Il croisa le regard meurtrier de Derek, qui était seulement retenu par Stiles qui , de son côté, attendait la fin de ce lugubre récit. Il déglutit, il n'était plus sûr de rien, même si stopper le sort serait à présent tout bonnement impossible.

_ Le jeune Derek a fini par vouloir revendiquer Paige, mais, pour une raison que j'ignore encore, cette dernière n'a jamais supporté sa morsure et en est morte. Du haut de toute mon expérience, c'est bien la première fois que je voyais une chose pareille. Et plus tard, le jeune loup est venu à ma rencontre pour en savoir plus sur son oncle, suite à l'étude du dossier médical et une cassette d'enregistrement que Paige lui avait confiée avant de trépasser. J'ai réussi à le convaincre que ce qu'il ressentait pour l'enfant était factice, une simple invention de Peter dans ses délires, même si, de toute évidence un lien s'était créé entre eux et que leur magie était compatible. Il me semblait alors important de révéler à Derek que d'autres personnes étaient compatibles avec l'un ou l'autre _._ Il fallait juste, que j'agisse avant que Derek ne décide de marquer Stiles comme sien. Ce que j'ai tenté de faire, mais je...

Alan vit Stiles chuchoter quelque chose à l'oreille du loup tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux, un sourire démoniaque sur le visage. Soudain, le jeune adulte se transforma en un gigantesque loup, de deux mètres au garrot, de plus de quatre mètres de long et cent cinquante kilos tout en muscles, griffes et crocs. Ses yeux rouges luisaient d'une lueur meurtrière, ses oreilles étaient droites sur sa tête et ses babines retroussées dans un grognement agressif. Il sauta à la gorge de Deaton, transperçant et déchirant sa peau pour se repaître du goût du sang dans sa bouche. Le loup déchiqueta la chair avec sa gueule dans un bruit mouillé alors que le son de plusieurs os qui se brisaient résonnait dans le silence. Derek réduisit à l'état de bouillie informe l'ours qui n'avait même pas eu l'occasion de profiter d'une infime nanoseconde pour se transformer et combattre afin de défendre sa vie. Qu'aurait-il pu tenter de faire de toute manière ? Contre un Ulfark (1) ? Un Guerrier-loup ? Avant de s'éteindre, Alan avait eu le temps d'entrevoir l'entité cauchemardesque relâcher sa sœur, se tourner vers lui et l'emporter à sa place. Quand Derek redevint humain, repu et heureux d'avoir accompli sa vengeance, il se tourna vers Stiles, et se précipita vers lui, nu et ensanglanté, sous le regard choqué et horrifié du conseil.

_ Partons d'ici, la politique n'est qu'un jeu de vieux cons mégalomaniaques. Je suis ma propre loi, chuchota Stiles alors que Derek le serrait étroitement contre lui.

Et comme ça, sans prononcer une parole de plus, ils disparurent en une nuée de fumée, laissant derrière eux, une multitude de cadavres déshydratés. Le conseil n'était plus.

* * *

OoO

* * *

L'air était lourd et capiteux dans la pièce. Aucun des habitants de la maison n'aurait osé les déranger et si l'un deux s'était aventuré à ouvrir la porte, il l'aurait aussitôt refermée. Stiles était maintenu fermement sur le lit par Derek qui était totalement envahi par la bestialité de son loup et son besoin d'assouvir son désir possessif. Ses gémissements plaintifs emplissaient la pièce, incitant Derek à continuer à le pilonner sans relâche et une fine pellicule de transpiration luisait doucement sur leurs deux corps glissants. Stiles était incapable de dire depuis combien de temps ils étaient enfermés là, tout ce qu'il savait pour le moment c'est que Derek allait et venait si bien en lui, le maintenant d'une main sur sa nuque, la tête enfoncée dans le matelas de leur chambre. Derek regardait avec fascination le corps d'albâtre, sali de sang ici et là, avaler sa queue avec une facilité toute nouvelle pour lui. Son autre main ancrée dans la hanche de son jeune amant l'aidait dans ses mouvements de balancier secs et profonds. Il allait bientôt venir. Il lâcha donc sa prise sur l'humain, freinant graduellement la pénétration pour plonger contre le corps sous lui, soufflant sur son dos humide, le faisant frissonner en geignant alors que Derek l'emprisonnait totalement de son corps.

_ Tu aimes ? M'avoir ? Là ? Comme ça ?

La voix de Stiles était bloquée dans sa gorge et il fut dans l'incapacité d'émettre autre chose qu'un son guttural et larmoyant. C'était la première fois que Derek était autant en phase avec lui-même et Stiles n'aurait jamais pu imaginer ou souhaiter mieux que ce qu'il était en train d'expérimenter. Derek se montrait exigeant, possessif, territorial et terriblement gourmand.

Comme s'il souhaitait combler toutes ces fois qu'il avait oubliées. Comme s'il était désireux d'effacer leur premier souvenir ensemble. Et ce corps laiteux, tellement fait pour le recevoir, était à ce moment présent une véritable œuvre d'art.

_ C'est bon d'être en toi, putain, on devrait installer un miroir dans la chambre, tu verrais à quel point tu es bandant, souffla le loup.

_ Pas...Hnn... Pas de miroir, Oh ! Oui, là... Je t'en prie…

Il se redressa en se léchant les babines, grognant, il aurait pu passer des heures à regarder son membre s'insinuer entre ces deux globes parfaits s'il n'avait pas été distrait à chaque fois par cette sensation de chaleur envahissante, le prenant à l'aine pour se répandre par vagues graduelles et extatiques dans son corps, sensation qui marquait la fin imminente de leurs ébats passionnés. Il ne résista pas à l'envie de maltraiter le petit cul ouvert sous lui pour y apposer une fois de plus ses marqueurs, sa semence. Son odeur. Il avait envie de le noyer dedans. Que la terre entière sache que cet humain merveilleux, sensuel et si sexy était à lui. Il dévorerait le premier qui oserait ne serait-ce que poser les yeux sur lui.

Il reprit sa respiration tout en croisant le regard de Stiles qui avait la tête tournée vers lui, ses cheveux balayés dans un désordre excitant, ses yeux transpirant de désir et son bras replié sur lui, cachant son sourire taquin. La respiration de Derek se coupa un moment face à cette vision paradisiaque. Etait-il possible d'être si chanceux ? Son cœur se gonfla d'une émotion dont il ne savait quoi faire et il se pencha pour mordre un flanc, surprenant Stiles qui glapit, stupéfait par l'audace de son amant. Derek lui adressa un de ses fins sourires suffisants avant de le saisir par les hanches et de sortir du corps chaud , alors que l'humain grimaçait de déception. Puis, il le souleva pour le ramener contre lui dans un baiser dévorant. Il en voulait encore. Et d'après ce qu'il sentait contre lui, Stiles n'avait pas joui. Il fallait qu'il jouisse, c'était important pour lui de droguer Stiles aux plaisirs de la chair, de l'étourdir de sensations. De le rendre dépendant de lui. De le rendre fou de lui. Pour qu'il ne veuille jamais le quitter. Si Cora était présente, elle lui dirait qu'il n'avait pas besoin de ça, que Stiles était déjà complètement accro mais réaffirmer le lien qui les unissait était un besoin incompréhensible, même pour lui, instinctif, animal.

L'air lourd, chaud et empuanti de sexe était pour eux le plus doux des aphrodisiaques et Derek ne résista pas. Il s'allongea sur le lit, souleva le garçon pour quasiment l'asseoir sur son visage, prit les mains du garçon pour les poser sur ses fesses et ainsi les maintenir ouvertes, le pencha en avant et entoura ses deux jambes de façon à pouvoir cajoler sa queue encore raide tout en l'obligeant à rester bien en place. Stiles, qui était retombé contre le torse musclé du loup, sursauta en gémissant longuement à la sensation de la langue dans son trou couplé à cette main qui allait et venait presque douloureusement contre sa verge. Il avait chaud et il chouinait car le membre à demi mou de Derek était trop loin pour qu'il puisse lui rendre ses caresses. Il ne pouvait que supplier, râler, gémir et crier à cause du traitement que lui imposait son amant intraitable. Il finit par pouvoir relâcher son cul sans que Derek ne lui grogne dessus pour pouvoir attraper ce qui lui faisait tant envie depuis quelques minutes mais à peine avait-il humidifié l'une de ses mains pour faire quelques va-et-vient sur la queue de Derek qu'il se figea, l'orgasme le surprenant et le frappant de plein fouet. Il retomba pantelant et balbutiant contre le ventre de son aîné et sans qu'il ne sache vraiment comment ni pourquoi il se retrouva étroitement enfoncé dans le matelas.

_ Tu vas être un gentil garçon, Stiles. Tu vas jouir avec moi cette fois.

Stiles essaya vainement de protester.

_ Nooooon, stop, s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de me reposer.

_ C'est ta punition, supporte-la.

_ Pu... Tu te fous de moi ?

_ Tu sais pourquoi, éluda le loup en saisissant son membre lourd de désir encore inassouvi pour s'insérer en l'humain dans une poussée fluide.

_ Putain... Ton cul est la meilleure chose sur terre, grogna le loup heureux de retrouver cette sensation de foyer et de bien-être.

La brûlure de la pénétration était à la fois délicieuse et désagréable pour Stiles, provoquant une douleur excitante et lancinante. Mais Derek la lui arracha, ses veines se noircissant graduellement, alors qu'il donnait de légères impulsions pour ne pas brusquer le corps de son amant. Stiles s'était révélé être une véritable chienne dans un pieu, et putain, il n'aurait échangé son amant contre un autre pour rien au monde. Il adorait la manière obscène et si sensuelle que l'humain avait de se comporter sans s'en rendre compte. Se cambrant pour mieux le recevoir comme maintenant, tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, les yeux débordant de luxure et de confiance pour lui. Stiles remonta haut ses jambes, entourant la taille de Derek et celui-ci commença à l'enfoncer davantage dans la surface moelleuse du lit qui allait bientôt rendre l'âme sous le traitement de choc que lui avait infligé le loup.

_ Je te jure, ton cul est moulé pour moi, je vais tellement te baiser que tu seras incapable d'aller voir ailleurs. Tu en seras totalement incapable.

Stiles frissonna en entendant la promesse chuchotée à son oreille et sentit de nouveau la chaleur lui saturer le crâne et le corps. Il transpirait maintenant à grosses gouttes et ses cheveux collaient désagréablement contre son visage, mais il était tout simplement incapable de lever la main pour dégager son front. Derek avait les yeux qui commençaient à luire de rouge et ses crocs pointaient doucement alors que ses griffes s'enfonçaient dans la peau tendre de l'humain. Ses grognements de plaisir étaient de plus en plus bestiaux et erratiques, à l'image de ses coups de boutoir. Le plaisir recommençait à affluer en Stiles. Insidieux et pervers. Il n'arrivait pas à dire non à ça et quelque part il s'en voulait car il avait l'impression qu'il allait craquer, imploser, c'était trop, presque insupportable et ce plaisir débutait seulement sa course vers l'apogée de leur jouissance. Il se sentit commencer à geindre, les sensations étaient telles qu'il était tout tremblant entre les bras de son amant.

_ Stiles, regarde-moi.

L'ordre avait été chuchoté, mais il avait claqué.

Il arriva par il ne savait quelle magie à ouvrir ses yeux embués de plaisir sous le regard rouge et perçant de Derek qui martelait son corps, un bras maintenant sa jambe droite, pliée contre l'épaule du loup. L'angle était parfait. Derek rencontrait à chaque contact sa prostate malmenée depuis trop longtemps à présent. L'autre bras de Derek était juste à côté de sa tête et il se tourna pour le mordre, il allait perdre la tête, il le sentait, et cet orgasme qui n'en finissait pas d'enfler en lui sans pour autant éclater dans chacune de ses cellules lui faisait perdre toute raison. Il ne comprenait pas. Il voulait, oui il voulait que les choses se stabilisent d'une manière ou une autre et tout ça devenait complètement hors de contrôle.

_ Jouis, jouis avec moi , Stiles.

Et il ne lui fallut pas plus que ces simples mots prononcés d'une voix basse et rauque pour venir dans un cri à s'en déchirer les tympans. Son corps bouleversé, affolé, semblait si fort vouloir basculer dans la démence, que crier lui donna presque l'impression de se délivrer d'un poids, sans que cela ne soit pourtant suffisant. Sa respiration était hachée et laborieuse, de plus en plus erratique et il commença à gémir et remuer un peu dans tous les sens, sentant un malaise poindre en lui. Puis, quand Derek se retira de lui pour le prendre dans ses bras, il pleura, pleura, encore et encore, s'abandonnant sous les cajoleries et les mots doux de son amant et ça lui fit du bien, un bien fou. Il s'accrocha désespérément à son amant.

_ Je t'aime. Je t'aime, je t'aime, je t'aime. Derek, je t'aime. Tu sais que je t'aime, hein ? Derek, Derek, me laisse pas, je t'aime, je t'aime tellement, psalmodiait Stiles.

_ Ssshhttt, calme-toi Stiles, calme- toi, tout va bien. Je sais, je sais, je ne pars plus, plus jamais, murmura Derek en caressant tendrement les cheveux de l'humain qui finit par s'évanouir de fatigue.

Derek attendit quelques minutes puis s'extirpa précautionneusement de l'étreinte du jeune humain pour aller chercher un onguent et de quoi nettoyer Stiles. Après avoir soigneusement lavé le garçon, il enduisit ses doigts d'onguent et pénétra Stiles qui râla dans son sommeil. Derek sourit amusé, mais Stiles devait endurer ce désagrément si le lendemain il voulait pouvoir se lever sans avoir une démarche de pingouin agonisant et claudiquant.

Stiles se réveilla le lendemain, bercé par les caresses aériennes et affectueuses que Derek lui prodiguait. Il s'étira comme un gros chat repu contre le corps de son amant, mais s'interrompit en grimaçant de gêne. Jouir sept fois consécutives avait certainement été exagéré. Il ne se doutait même pas en être capable et quand il repensa à la réaction qu'il avait eue avant d'être emporté par les bras de Morphée, il rougit violemment et se cacha contre Derek qui s'amusait de le voir si honteux et troublé.

_ Hey~ souffla le loup en rigolant doucement.

_ Je ne te parle plus. Tu es le diable en personne, marmonna Stiles contre la peau de Derek.

_ Tu ne t'en es pas plaint hier.

Stiles se redressa outré, avant de grimacer de nouveau.

_ Ah non ? Et quand je t'ai supplié de me laisser tranquille et que tu m'as dit de le supporter, que c'était ma punition ?

Derek réfléchit un moment, et plongea son regard dans celui de Stiles, un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres.

_ Ok, j'y suis peut-être allé un peu fort.

_ Peut-être ?! Tu m'as molesté sans relâche ! Je me demande même si je vais pouvoir marcher aujourd'hui ! cria Stiles complètement scandalisé par la désinvolture de son amant.

Le loup se redressa, repoussant l'humain sur le lit pour le surplomber de toute sa hauteur. Il se dégageait de toute sa personne sans qu'il s'en rendît compte une aura de puissance et Stiles y répondit instinctivement. Derek se pencha sur l'hyperactif pour déposer un baiser chaste sur ses lèvres avant de lui demander d'une voix rauque au creux de l'oreille :

_ C'était mauvais ? Tu regrettes ?

Stiles en frissonna, la respiration chevrotante.

_ Non, putain, non, mais... Juste, laisse-moi la possibilité de pouvoir marcher sur mes deux jambes le lendemain. Oh ! Et interdiction de me mettre à nouveau dans un état aussi lamentable.

_ Tu étais tellement adorable à pleurer et t'accrocher à moi pourtant, susurra Derek amusé par la gêne de son amant.

_ Pathétique, grommela Stiles, boudeur.

_ Stiles, je veux que tu me parles, poursuivit Derek en recommençant à caresser Stiles distraitement. Ne va pas croire que je ne sais pas que tu me caches des choses. Beaucoup. De choses. Il suffit de voir à quel point tu étais si calme en entendant les révélations de Deaton.

L'émissaire le regarda, essayant certainement de sonder sa détermination et finit par soupirer en posant un bras sur ses yeux. Derek était très souvent, naïf et trop gentil, maiiiisss, le baiser jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus bouger du lit pour l'obliger à parler le lendemain était très Peteresque. Il n'était définitivement pas un Hale pour rien.

_ Que veux-tu savoir au juste ? demanda le garçon, vaincu.

_ Tout. Nos origines. Tes origines. Mes absences. Peter. Deaton. Tout. Je ne veux plus que tu me caches quoi que ce soit, aussi laid que ce soit. On m'a menti et manipulé toute ma vie, Stiles et je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir vivre avec le fait de savoir que tu me mens et me caches des choses.

_ Tu vas me détester quand tu sauras, souffla Stiles, d'une voix défaillante d'anxiété.

_ Jamais.

_ Derek. Je n'ai jamais voulu te faire de mal, te nuire, ou... Je t'ai laissé partir encore et encore, mais tu me retiens toujours, même marié, tu me retenais.

_ Quoi !?

Stiles déglutit, il approcha ses mains tremblantes des tempes de Derek et ne put s'empêcher d'accompagner son geste de quelques explications malgré le fait que les souvenirs affluaient déjà progressivement dans la psyché du loup.

_ Je... Ce n'est pas moi qui ai ouvert la brèche dans ton esprit. C'est ta mère. Quand j'ai eu l'âge de rentrer à la maternelle, il y avait un garçon qui me tyrannisait et... Disons qu'à l'heure actuelle ses parents ont très certainement fini par le débrancher de l'assistance respiratoire. Si je me rappelle bien, il s'appelait Théo, quelque chose comme ça. Ta mère pensait que c'était ton instinct de protecteur qui était ressorti à cette époque donc elle a voulu t'épargner la culpabilité d'avoir grièvement blessé quelqu'un à cause de moi...

Derek posa ses propres mains sur celles de Stiles doucement, pour l'apaiser et le détendre. Une lueur de peur, vivace, intense, brillait dans les yeux de l'émissaire et Derek comprit que ce dernier serait sur le point de se briser, s'il le rejetait maintenant.

_ Mais...Quand j'ai eu six ans, et que je suis rentré au cours préparatoire, je me suis fait un ami, un jackalope(2), il s'appelait... Scott, oui, c'est ça, on s'entendait très bien et je l'adorais, mais quand je te l'ai présenté, tu es rentré dans une rage folle et tu l'as tué si rapidement que personne n'a eu le temps de réagir... Talia a recommencé à chasser cette mort de ton esprit et suite à cela, ta mémoire flanchait dès que tu tuais quelqu'un, j'ai... J'ai pour ma part, effacé l'existence entière de Jennifer de tes souvenirs. Je...je sais ce que tu vas dire...mais... tu as tort...je n'avais pas le choix. Vu la situation dans laquelle je me trouvais, c'était la seule solution pour que tu entendes la vérité. Si j'avais laissé des traces de tes souvenirs, tu aurais été influencé et... , acheva d'expliquer l'humain fébrilement alors que Derek fondait sur lui pour déposer un baiser brutal sur ses lèvres. Ils finirent par se détacher l'un de l'autre, haletants.

Stiles avait l'air perdu, mais il était en vérité rassuré, son rythme cardiaque était toujours affolé, ce n'était cependant plus pour les même raisons.

_ J'en ai rien à foutre de cette femme, Stiles. C'est Deaton qui me l'avait mise dans les pattes et elle n'aurait pas eu un meilleur sort si c'était moi qui m'étais occupé de son cas. Mais... Pourquoi j'ai... avec ces gamins... Et cette histoire de protecteur...

Stiles sourit doucement et réfléchit un instant à la manière la plus exacte d'expliquer la situation à son amant sans se perdre dans des discours sans queue ni tête.

_ Derek ? Tu ne t'es jamais demandé où se trouve ton père ?

_ Oui... Ma mère est morte avant que j'aie pu lui poser cette question et Peter a toujours été incapable de me répondre.

_ C'est parce que Peter n'a jamais su où se trouvait son propre père alors... Tu te souviens que Deaton a dit que Talia avait transmis sa destinée à Cora ?

Derek hocha la tête.

_ Contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait penser, ce n'était pas une manière de dire que le destin de la meute repose entre ses mains... quoique, d'une certaine manière, si. Disons que c'est la pérennité de la meute qui se trouve entre ses mains. Dans votre clan. Une femelle pour une génération se trouve être destinée à être la compagne de Fenrir. Et que crois-tu que Jordan soit au juste ? Il n'est nul autre que le réceptacle de cette Déité, comme le fut ton père, et le père de Peter et ainsi de suite. Le seul problème étant que Fenrir se logera en Jordan quand il estimera Cora prête, mais celui-ci ne survivra pas très longtemps à ce processus, une dizaine d'années au maximum.

Derek le regardait, horrifié.

_ Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que d'une certaine manière, Peter est à la fois mon oncle et mon frère ?

_ C'est exactement ce que je suis en train de te dire.

_ Mais c'est...immoral et...malsain...

Stiles posa doucement une main sur une joue de Derek pour que ce dernier le regarde dans les yeux.

_ Derek. Qui définit ce qui est bien de ce qui est mal ? Ce qui est moral et immoral ? Ce sont les humains qui ont défini autrefois ces notions, ce sont eux qui ont créé leurs lois et leur justice, crois-tu vraiment que les Dieux se soucient réellement de leurs petits états d'âme ? Ce n'est pas parce que tu ressembles à un humain que tu dois faire comme eux en adoptant leurs préjugés. Tu t'y perdrais comme eux se sont éteints et ont été décimés avec leurs grandes leçons de morale et leur soif de pouvoir. Si les choses fonctionnent de cette manière, alors qui sommes-nous pour les remettre en question ? Regarde un peu. Mon père est devenu à la fois le fils et l'amant de ma mère au fil des années et personne ne s'en est jamais formalisé pour autant.

Derek était complètement hagard, il sentait des frissons courir le long de son échine quand il pensait à ce qui attendait sa sœur. Et dans combien de temps exactement cela se produirait-il ? Visiblement, personne n'en savait rien et il se sentait désolé pour Jordan et son terrible destin. Cora en serait inconsolable.

_ Le sait-elle ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

_ Oui, je le lui ai dit, il y a longtemps de cela. Elle l'accepte, elle est forte, tu sais. Elle se relèvera et continuera sa route.

_ Et toi ?

_ Moi quoi ?

_ Qu'est-ce que tu es au juste ?

_ Je suis un humain, un sorcier, fils du ciel et de la terre, enfant de Cernnunos et Mère Terre. Je suis né à la source même de ce qui régente notre monde. Je suis un être intemporel et mortel. Je suis divin et profane, je suis ta mission, je suis ton tout. L'être que tu dois protéger et qui te rendra roi. Que veux-tu savoir de plus Derek ?

_ Et Jennifer, elle... c'était une humai...

_ Non. Jennifer n'était plus humaine, elle n'était plus que l'ombre de ce qu'elle fut. Les Darachs sont des êtres qui ont perdu le lien avec Cernnunos et la Mère Terre. Généralement, ce sont des êtres qui sont tellement rongés par la colère, l'envie et l'orgueil qu'ils en deviennent insatiables. Ils dévorent tout ce qu'ils ont à portée de main pour tenter de retrouver un semblant d'équilibre, ils sont comparables à des... zombies...des goinfres et Jennifer aurait fini par te dévorer dans ton sommeil, malgré le fait qu'elle pensait t'aimer. Elle aurait fini par ne plus pouvoir réprimer ce besoin de te prendre tout ce qui fait ta puissance et ta vitalité. Et...Je l'ai tuée pour cette raison...

Derek regarda un moment Stiles avant de se laisser retomber sur le lit en soupirant. Un silence s'installa dans la chambre, mais contrairement à ce qu'avait redouté Stiles, il n'était pas pesant.

_ Comment crois-tu que les choses se seraient passées si les humains n'avaient pas été décimés ? S'ils n'avaient pas dû faire face à ce virus ? finit par demander le loup, curieux.

Stiles s'installa contre lui, humant son odeur avant de répondre.

_ J'ai rêvé de ça une fois, Paige était humaine, et tu étais fou amoureux d'elle, sauf que, Peter t'avait convaincu qu'il fallait la mordre pour qu'elle t'accepte, toi et ta lycanthropie. Elle n'avait pas supporté la morsure et tu finissais par la tuer pour abréger ses souffrances sous le Nemeton, le réveillant par la même occasion. Dans mon rêve, le Nemeton n'était qu'une souche morte et il n'avait rien d'aussi puissant que dans la réalité. Un an après Peter avait pris, genre, vingt ans d'un seul coup et toute ta famille mourait dans un incendie, enfermée dans la cave de ta maison.

_ Quoi ?

_ Ouais... Mais attends, le plus bizarre, c'est que dans mon rêve, Peter était avec eux, mais il arrivait à sortir, je ne sais pas comment alors que ta mère et tous les autres avaient été incapables de sortir de là, mais bon, ça ne lui avait pas servi à grand chose parce qu'il finissait brûlé au quatrième degré et qu'il était plongé dans un long coma.

_ Mais comment est-ce que c'était arrivé ?

_ Tu étais tombé amoureux d'une chasseuse de loup-garous qui t'avait séduit pour avoir toutes les informations nécessaires pour tuer ta famille.

_ Un an après avoir perdu une fille dont j'étais fou amoureux ?

_ Ouais...

_ Mais c'est pas logique ton truc !

_ En même temps, c'est un rêve... Tu veux que je continue ?

Derek hocha la tête.

_ Tu finissais par partir à New-York avec Laura qui n'était pas présente dans la maison ce soir-là, laissant Peter comme un vieux con à l'hôpital.

_ Sympa... Mais ? Je savais que c'était la chasseuse qui avait tué ma famille ?

_Ouais...

_ Et je ne voulais pas me venger, ou la tuer ou je ne sais pas quoi d'autre ?

_ Non. Tu es juste...parti. Comme ça, faire ta vie ailleurs. Avec Laura qui était devenue alpha, va savoir comment. Ah oui. Parce que dans mon rêve, vous n'étiez pas une famille d'alphas, et genre, les loups avaient les yeux jaunes, sinon bleus quand vous assassiniez quelqu'un et que vous aviez ça sur la conscience et rouges après avoir tué un alpha, devenant alors alpha à votre tour, n'importe quoi... Et pis après pour une raison totalement inconnue, cinq ou sept ans après, ce détail est flou, Laura est d'un seul coup revenue à Beacon Hills pour enquêter sur ce qu'il s'était passé sauf qu'elle finissait par se faire tuer dans la forêt. Découpée en deux.

_ Par la chasseuse ?

_ Non. Après ça, moi, j'avais seize ans et mon père était le shérif de la ville alors je décidais d'embarquer mon meilleur ami en forêt pour trouver l'autre moitié de corps.

_ Pour quoi faire ?

_ Je suppose que je devais me faire chier. Arrête de m'interrompre ! Donc, avant même que l'on trouve le corps, mon père me trouvait et Scott avec.

Derek grogna dès qu'il entendit ce prénom. Stiles le regarda de travers et continua.

_ Donc Scott se retrouvait seul et il se faisait mordre. Du coup, il se transformait. Il tombait amoureux d'une fille. Mais c'était la fille d'un chasseur, qui en fait, était le frère de la connasse qui avait tué toute ta famille. Sinon, moi j'étais le gars complètement invisible qui énervait tout le monde et je me pâmais devant une fille qui ne savait même pas que j'existais.

Stiles entendit Derek essayer de rire discrètement. Il lança un regard noir au loup et continua.

_ Enfin bref. Je te rencontrais. Je découvrais que Scott était devenu un loup-garou parce qu'un loup l'avait mordu. Et Kate, la connasse de chasseuse est revenue sur ces entrefaites, mais c'était comme si tu ne savais pas qu'elle était dans la ville, trop étrange. On enquêtait tous ensemble parce qu'il y avait d'autres meurtres et Scott, pour sa part, devait gérer son nouveau statut. Tu lui as sorti une connerie comme quoi vous étiez frères, mais il ne voulait pas entendre parler de toi. Sur le coup, on a cru que c'était Deaton l'alpha qui tuait tout le monde. Mais en fait non. Toi et moi on a découvert que le loup qui tuait tout le monde était Peter, entre parenthèses, tu étais un vrai connard avec moi.

_ Et où était ton ami Scott ?

Stiles fronça les sourcils en réfléchissant.

_ Avec Allison je crois.

_ Qui est Allison ?

_ C'était le nom de la fille du chasseur, celle dont il était amoureux, suis un peu. Bon. Ensuite, on tentait d'empêcher Peter de faire ce qu'il voulait mais c'était pas franchement concluant. Il a mordu la fille dont j'étais amoureux, il m'avait kidnappé, mais personne n'avait remarqué que j'avais disparu. Peter me disait qu'il avait mordu Scott parce qu'il lui fallait une meute pour être plus fort, mais il n'avait mordu que lui, ce qui n'est pas logique. Il me demandait si je voulais aussi, mais j'ai refusé et finalement, je crois que l'on a réussi à tuer Peter de la manière la plus idiote possible une fois qu'il a égorgé Kate. C'était, comme s'il s'était laissé tuer par tout le monde. C'est toi qui l'achevais. Tu devenais Alpha. Ah oui. Parce que j'ai oublié de te le dire, mais entre temps on a découvert que c'était lui qui avait tué Laura pour être suffisamment puissant pour venger la mort de tout le monde. C'est vrai que faire équipe tous ensemble , ça devait être trop simple... Bref. On va dire que le coma lui a grillé le cerveau... On va dire ça... Mais attends, attends, le mieux c'est qu'après il était revenu à la vie alors que toi, tu avais commencé à fonder ta propre meute. Que des ados prépubères à problèmes...cogite là dessus sale pédophile. Bon bref... Je me souviens qu'à chaque fois qu'on avait un problème, on allait voir Deaton parce que c'était l'ancien émissaire de ta mère, mais il ne nous était pas franchement utile. A chaque fois, c'est comme s'il découvrait le problème en même temps que nous, et il nous laissait nous démerder comme des cons...

_ Tu m'étonnes que toute ma famille ait fini morte dans un incendie...

Stiles réfléchit un moment.

_ Après c'est un peu flou, ce rêve est vieux. Je me souviens qu'il y a eu une histoire comme quoi Kate n'était pas morte et que Peter faisait équipe avec pour tuer Scott. Je crois que Scott était un alpha après … Oh et Peter découvrait qu'il avait une fille. Je me souviens que d'un seul coup, il s'est souvenu qu'il avait oublié un truc. Et qu'après il faisait tout pour savoir ce que c'était. En fait, ta mère avait pris le temps de lui effacer sa fille de la mémoire juste avant de mourir.

_ C'est n'importe quoi...

_ Comme tu dis, mais je crois que le pire, c'est que tu mourais, tu ressuscitais et ensuite tu partais comme ça avec ton petit sourire de con dans une voiture moche et sans te retourner... J'étais horrifié au réveil.

_ Je me souviens de ça, tu étais inconsolable au réveil, et pendant une semaine tu avais peur de dormir.

_ Oui... souffla Stiles en se rencognant davantage contre son amant, comme pour effacer le mauvais souvenir. Si les choses avaient dû se passer comme ça, je préfèrerais encore que les humains soient une sorte d'espèce protégée.

Derek prit Stiles plus étroitement dans ses bras et lui embrassa le haut du crâne.

_ N'y pense plus, ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

 **Un an plus tard**

Isaac s'installa tellement doucement sur sa chaise que, si Stiles n'avait pas relevé la tête à ce moment-là, il aurait sursauté quand le chérubin lui aurait adressé la parole. Isaac le regardait avec ses grands yeux bleu azur en se mordillant de manière totalement craquante sa lèvre inférieure, il semblait en pleine tourmente intérieure, ne sachant certainement pas par où commencer. Stiles fit preuve de toute la patience dont il était capable et attendit sagement que son interlocuteur surprise s'exprime.

_ J'ai un problème.

Stiles regarda Isaac, attendant que le blond continue. Quelques secondes passèrent. Rien. Pas un mot de plus. Aussi le jeune sorcier décida d'aider son aîné.

Derek encore à l'étage et à mille lieues des histoires de l'émissaire et de l'amant de son oncle sortait à peine de la douche. Mais quelle surprise n'eut-il pas, quand il s'aperçut que ses vêtements de sport avaient mystérieusement disparu. Les rouages de son cerveau se mirent en branle pour se souvenir de ce qu'il avait bien pu en faire. Où les avait-il déposés avant de partir se délasser après sa longue course ?

_ Quel genre de problème, Isaac ? l'interrogea l'émissaire.

Stiles parlait doucement, en articulant bien, comme on parlerait à un enfant. Depuis qu'il connaissait Isaac, il avait bien compris que peu importait le nombre d'années qui passeraient, ou bien les expériences qu'elle ferait, la créature face à lui resterait incorruptiblement candide et adorablement innocente, s'émerveillant sans cesse sur des détails que beaucoup d'adultes trouvaient indignes d'intérêt et puérils. Isaac était le genre de personne à adorer plonger sa main dans les bocaux de grains de riz ou encore le genre de personne à se fabriquer, avec la colle industrielle bon marché que l'on donnait aux jeunes enfants pour leurs travaux manuels, des pellicules de fausse peau qu'il adorait ensuite retirer.

_ Un problème sexuel.

Stiles essaya de ne pas sourciller, ni de rire. Il se concentra intensément pour ne laisser transparaître aucune réaction apparente.

Derek avait enfilé ses vêtements propres et se grattait la barbe, dubitatif. Il était pourtant sûr de ne pas les avoir mis au sale avant de se laver. Il sortit de la salle d'eau pour partir dans la chambre. Mais une fois de plus. Rien. Sa langue claqua sur son palais, agacé. Il n'était pourtant pas fou. Il savait encore ce qu'il faisait. Dans un élan de colère, il décida de farfouiller dans toutes les pièces. Peut-être était-ce puéril et stupide mais cela commençait à l'échauffer sérieusement. Ce genre de choses arrivait de plus en plus souvent ces derniers temps. Et personne dans la maison ne semblait, ou ne voulait savoir où ses vêtement pleins de sueur disparaissaient.

_ Je t'écoute, continua Stiles très lentement, s'attendant au pire. Après tout, Peter était son amant. Stiles avait le droit de s'inquiéter.

_ J'aimerais que tu me dises comment faire pour convaincre Peter de me laisser lui mettre ma queue dans son cul.

Stiles regarda quelques secondes Isaac avec des yeux si exorbités qu'on aurait presque pu croire qu'ils allaient lui sortir de la tête et Isaac se recroquevilla instinctivement sur lui-même, comme un réflexe inscrit dans son corps. Puis Stiles explosa d'un rire clair et bruyant. Si soudain et sincère que le blond le regarda sans comprendre.

_ Impossible ! Les Hale sont des dominants purs, expliqua Stiles encore à moitié hilare.

Pendant ce temps, Derek avait fouillé toutes les chambres, la buanderie, et même, le bureau de Peter. Il savait qu'il se ferait crier dessus pour y être rentré sans sa permission, mais il était à bout. Il voulait savoir ! Ses yeux tombèrent sur cette porte close que personne n'avait jamais ouverte devant lui. Quand il avait demandé à Cora ce qu'il y avait derrière, elle avait chassé sa question de la main en lui disant « pièce de Stiles ». Puis elle avait fait jouer de la ponceuse sur la pièce en métal qu'elle était en train de sculpter, ignorant totalement son frère et lui faisant comprendre par la même occasion que sa question était stupide. Plus Derek s'approchait de cette pièce interdite et plus l'atmosphère devenait oppressante. Il déglutit en posant sa main sur la poignée.

_ Mais... essaya de rétorquer Isaac, déçu et choqué.

_ La seule solution, serait que tu le drogues, et encore... ce n'est pas sûr que ça fonctionne, sinon tu achètes une poupée que tu transformes pour qu'elle ressemble à ce cher Peter, répondit Stiles avant de finir son verre d'une traite, un grand sourire encore accroché aux lèvres. Stiles adorait Isaac.

Quand Derek ouvrit la porte, il n'en crut pas ses yeux. Il avait mis à peine deux secondes à ouvrir la boîte de Pandore et presque autant de temps à la refermer.(3) Il y a des choses en ce monde qu'il valait mieux ignorer et il allait devoir négocier sec avec Peter pour qu'il lui retire ce souvenir traumatisant de sa psyché. C'est exactement dans ce genre de moment, qu'il était parfaitement heureux que les loups de leur clan aient cette capacité, même si elle ne valait pas celle de Stiles. En s'éloignant, Derek frissonna d'horreur. Le plus rapidement serait le mieux.

_ Non, non, une poupée ça ne me plaît pas du tout. Je veux Peter ou rien du tout. Mais... C'est quoi la drogue ?

Stiles fit un sourire sadique qu'Isaac trouva absolument charmant. Il était heureux quand il pouvait rendre Stiles aussi joyeux.

_ Je te montrerai ce que c'est si tu veux...

* * *

OoO

* * *

Peter soupira. Putain ce que c'était bon. Il plongea sa main dans les boucles blondes juste avant qu'un gémissement ne lui échappe. Il caressait tendrement les cheveux de son amant qui s'en donnait à cœur joie pour le faire venir dans sa bouche. Isaac était doué. Il savait exactement quoi faire avec ses lèvres et sa langue pour rendre le loup complètement fou dès le matin. Peter tira légèrement sur la tête du blond et Isaac relâcha la queue humide qu'il avait dans la bouche en un « pop » sonore qui électrisa l'alpha. Les lèvres rouges et brillantes lui donnaient envie de fondre dessus et de le ravager, mais il devait se montrer patient. Quand il était patient, il avait toujours de meilleurs résultats. Il se pencha lentement contre l'oreille de son amant pour y souffler quelques mots.

_ N'oublie pas Isaac, tu dois boire tout mon lait, c'est important pour ta croissance.

_ Oui Peter, je boirai tout, jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

_ Ça, c'est mon adorable garçon, le complimenta Peter avant de le ramener contre sa verge encore dure et tendue d'envie.

Peter n'était pas loin de jouir et il soupira de bonheur quand son amant le reprit en bouche. Isaac était heureux de faire tout comme il fallait. Il sentait toujours une drôle de sensation remuer au fond de ses entrailles quand Peter était satisfait de ce qu'il faisait. Souvent quand il se trompait, il se sentait si mal qu'il était toujours soulagé quand Peter lui disait qu'il allait le faire se sentir mieux et chasser ses mauvaises sensations de son corps. Et Peter tenait toujours ses promesses. Isaac avait confiance en Peter, il ne mentait jamais. Stiles non plus ne mentait jamais. Mais c'était différent. Il n'avait pas envie d'avoir du sexe avec Stiles.

_ Concentre-toi, chaton..., souffla Peter presque sur le point de jouir.

Isaac fit donc ce qui lui était demandé et il ne fallut pas plus de deux autres allers-retours, jouant de sa langue avec le frein et la couronne du gland, passant une dernière fois sa langue contre la fente pour que Peter vienne dans un long râle, se déversant en de longs jets dans la bouche purpurine d'Isaac, qui, comme le lui avait demandé obligeamment son amant, avala jusqu'à la dernière goutte de son lait.

Peter l'arracha à son membre, maintenant à demi mou, et le ramena contre lui, lui cajolant le dos et la nuque, le faisant frissonner de désir et de plaisir. Les yeux d'Isaac brillaient d'être restés longtemps fermés, concentré qu'il était sur sa tâche, ils luisaient d'un éclat particulier et Peter ne résista plus à l'envie de cueillir les lèvres du blond.

Une heure et demie plus tard, après avoir honoré comme il se doit son amant de bon matin, Peter descendait de l'étage avec Isaac étroitement collé contre lui. Ils s'assirent à table tranquillement alors que Peter observait longuement les parties visibles de la peau de Stiles. Il avait des bleus et des meurtrissures au niveau des poignets et il pouvait s'imaginer sans mal que les mêmes marques ornaient ses chevilles et quelques autres parties de son corps. Peter avait conclu un marché satisfaisant avec Derek après que Stiles lui avait fait prendre de la drogue pour qu'Isaac puisse faire ce qu'il voulait de lui. Ce que personne n'avait prévu en revanche c'est que, même dans cet état, le loup de Peter refuserait d'assouvir les demandes insistantes d'Isaac pour donner du plaisir à Peter de la même manière que ce dernier lui en donnait. Et malgré son état nébuleux, Peter avait des souvenirs exacts de ce qui fut dit et fait. Suite à cela, Derek oublia miraculeusement le contenu de la pièce secrète de Stiles et ce dernier fut sévèrement puni pour son audace.

_ Isaac ? Tu veux un verre de lait ? proposa alors Cora, la tête toujours dans le réfrigérateur.

_ C'est gentil Cora, mais Peter me l'a donné tout à l'heure. Il était bien chaud et mousseux.

Cora se cogna la tête contre l'une des plaques en verre du meuble électro-ménager et renversa presque le contenu de la bouteille qu'elle tenait dans sa main à l'intérieur du frigo. Elle se retourna, en frottant sa tête, grimaçante.

_ Je ne vais poser aucune question, je ne veux rien savoir et je vais faire comme si je n'avais rien entendu, d'accord ?

_ D'accord , Cora, comme tu voudras, répondit Isaac avec complaisance.

Peter, très satisfait, tapota le crâne d'Isaac comme on pourrait le faire avec un chat, et cette ressemblance troublante était d'autant plus saisissante que le blond rentrait la tête entre ses épaules à chaque fois que la main de Peter le flattait.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Stiles poussait le caddie en regardant autour de lui, scrutant les articles, cherchant s'il trouverait dans ces rayonnages ce qui était inscrit sur sa liste. Derek était resté au rayon bricolage, avec Cora au téléphone pour savoir exactement quel type d'ampoule il devrait prendre. Ils étaient en hiver et Stiles était content que ce soit le cas, car il pouvait cacher ses hématomes sous son large pull ample, mais pour faire rager (et accessoirement baver) Derek, il avait enfilé un de ces pantalons bien trop près du corps et bien trop suggestif. Petite vengeance personnelle. Heureusement que son pull recouvrait presque l'intégralité de son postérieur sinon, il aurait dû certainement négocier pour pouvoir sortir avec. Ou pas. Il ne savait jamais vraiment comment fonctionnait le cerveau du loup. Il était totalement imprévisible. C'est dans ces moments-là qu'il était content de pouvoir fouiller dans sa psyché pour y voir plus clair.

Il traversa le rayonnage de légumes pour accéder aux étals de fruits secs et à coques. Il cherchait des pistaches. Il regarda de gauche à droite puis et de haut en bas avant de les trouver tout en bas, et là, il fut bien obligé de se pencher pour pouvoir en saisir un paquet.

Derek voyait encore Stiles analyser les articles sur l'étal du fond quand il perçut un désir et des phéromones en masse affluer, qui n'appartenaient pas à Stiles. Il regarda sur le côté et il put voir qu'un employé s'était caché à moitié contre les rebords plats et métalliques des expositions de légumes. Les émanations venaient de ce pauvre con. Il n'avait pas idée que l'humain sur lequel il était en train de fantasmer de manière éhontée et déplacée était déjà engagé dans une relation plus, PLUS qu'exclusive. Le sang du loup ne fit qu'un tour. Il ne lui fallut que deux pas de plus pour arriver sans un bruit derrière le malheureux. Sans crier gare, Derek saisit la tête de cet inconnu et lui fit rencontrer la surface contre laquelle il se tenait pour un rapprochement des plus intimes et fusionnels. Quand la crevure tomba au sol, il put voir sur son badge qu'il s'appelait « Matt ». Fais moins le con la prochaine fois, Matt.

Stiles, interpellé par un lourd son mat ,se retourna pour voir Derek semblant s'agiter à grands coups de pied rageurs contre un déchet qu'il s'efforçait de faire disparaître sous l'étal des salades. Il avait déjà vu le loup s'énerver quand quelques légumes traînaient au sol, aussi ne fit-il pas plus attention au comportement agressif et plus que douteux que son amant pouvait avoir en ce moment même. Pour son bien-être personnel, il y avait des choses que Stiles déléguait sans hésitation à Derek. Il soupira, entre l'agacement et l'amusement, posa le sachet de pistaches dans son panier et passa devant son amant, lui caressant discrètement le bras pour lui indiquer qu'il passait en caisse pour partir. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise quand une fois installé dans la voiture, Derek lui sauta littéralement dessus pour lui faire dire qu'il lui appartenait à plusieurs reprises, avant que l'animal, enfin contenté par ses déclarations, ne finisse par allumer le moteur de sa Camaro.

Stiles l'avait déjà mentionné, non ? Totalement imprévisible, ce foutu loup. Et surtout incompréhensible. Stiles chercherait peut-être à savoir ce qui s'était passé ce soir, quand le loup commencerait à s'endormir. Peut-être.

* * *

OoO

* * *

Il y avait cette fille. Cette panthère. Braeden. Elle ne plaisait pas du tout à Stiles. Et Derek qui ne remarquait rien. Stiles shoota dans un caillou rageusement. Isaac, derrière lui, suivait, inquiet. Elle avait commencé à traîner autour de l'atelier du loup. Oui. Derek n'avait pas trouvé utile de continuer ses études et avait ouvert un atelier de menuiserie. Et ses créations uniques et originales se vendaient très bien. Derek avait un don naturel pour ça. Elle lui avait demandé de la prendre comme apprentie et heureusement, le loup dans sa naïveté, avait refusé. Derek estimait ne rien avoir à apprendre à la jeune femme, étant lui-même autodidacte. Vous pensez que son refus allait freiner les ardeurs de cette idiote ? Non. Pas le moins du monde. Pire encore, Stiles aurait pu presque discerner sans souci son aura de phéromones tellement elle se pâmait devant lui. Et ses pensées, ses foutues pensées. Un jour, Derek finirait violé dans un coin de son atelier et il ne pourrait pas dire que Stiles ne l'avait pas prévenu. Mais non. Derek était persuadé que Stiles exagérait. Lui ! Exagérer ! C'était carrément l'hôpital qui se foutait de la charité. Est-ce qu'on devait parler de toutes ces fois où Derek avait blessé (comprenez : tué) de pauvres personnes innocentes parce qu'il les estimait un peu trop proches, entreprenantes ou même simplement attentionnées envers l'humain ?

_ Stiles ? l'interpella Isaac sur ses gardes.

L'émissaire sortit de ses pensées rageuses et se tourna vers son ami qui arborait un air résolument interrogatif. Il était en charge d'Isaac pour trois jours, Peter étant parti avec Cora afin de trouver des indices pour découvrir dans quelles conditions Fenrir posséderait Jordan. Stiles leur avait pourtant bien dit que c'était inutile, après tout, Fenrir était une déité dangereuse qui faisait ce qu'elle voulait, ravagée par l'envie d'assouvir sa soif de violence et de vengeance. Le calme tout relatif qu'affichait cette déité n'était dû qu'à l'apaisement que Mère lui prodiguait, telle une comptine à un enfant pour dormir. Mais Fenrir n'en restait pas moins impétueux, orgueilleux, sauvage et versatile. Autant dire que si négociations il y avait, ce ne serait jamais pour abonder dans le sens de ses enfants, mais bien pour satisfaire son ego et son petit plaisir personnel. La seule qui importait à ses yeux et qui valait la peine d'être protégée et écoutée était Mère. C'était à cela que se résumait sa mission. La protéger et procréer des êtres capables de prendre soin à leur tour des petites créations fragiles de Mère. Le réceptacle de sa mission, en l'occurrence Jordan dans ce cas précis, était le cadet de ses soucis.

_ Tout va bien Stiles ? Tu es malheureux.

Stiles fondit littéralement devant la bouille interrogative et inquiète de chaton malheureux du blond face à lui. Il s'approcha pour le prendre dans ses bras, complètement bouleversé par la candeur de son interlocuteur. Alors qu'il frottait le dos du chérubin pour lui procurer un semblant de réconfort, il vit au loin une silhouette qu'il commençait à bien connaître et un sourire calculateur se dessina doucement sur ses lèvres.

_ Isaac ?

Son ami, se redressa pour le regarder, ses grands yeux bleus rendus encore plus brillants par les éclats de soleil qui s'y miroitaient.

_ Tu as déjà joué avec une Piñata ?

_ Non. Qu'est-ce que c'est ? lui demanda le blond, piqué par la curiosité.

_ C'est comme une vraie personne sauf que ce n'est pas une vraie personne et quand on se concentre suffisamment, elle éclate en une multitude de paillettes et de bonbons. Tu veux que je te montre, il y en a une juste là ?

_ Mais... Elle va avoir mal et mourir.

Stiles sourit, attendri.

_ Ne t'inquiète pas, les Piñatas n'ont pas mal, une fois qu'elles ont éclaté, elles reprennent une autre forme jusqu'à ce qu'une autre personne arrive à les reconnaître. Le but de leur existence est d'amuser les enfants, tu comprends ?

_ Oui, oui, je comprends. Est-ce que tu veux bien me montrer la Piñata dans ce cas ?

_ Tes désirs sont des ordres. Regarde. Tu vois la jeune femme là-bas ?

_ La jolie femme noire ?

_ C'est ça. C'est elle, la Piñata.

Stiles tendit la main en direction de la panthère et fit un énorme effort de concentration. C'était une chose de tuer quelqu'un. C'en était une autre de déguiser son meurtre pour ne pas heurter la sensibilité d'une âme impressionnable. Et soudain, sous les yeux ébahis et pétillants d'Isaac, la jeune femme explosa pour se transformer en une magnifique nuée de paillettes et de papillotes colorées et brillantes. Elle aurait eu une belle mort et aurait fait rêver une âme d'enfant. Pas complètement inutile finalement, cette panthère.

_ WOUAH ! Stiles ! C'est génial ! Est-ce que je peux prendre des bonbons pour la maison ? s'exclama Isaac totalement impressionné par ce qu'il venait de voir.

_ Je te le déconseille fortement, ces bonbons finissent par être avariés. Qui sait ce que tu pourrais attraper comme maladie.

Mais rien de ce qu'aurait pu lui annoncer Stiles n'aurait entamé sa bonne humeur.

_ En tout cas, elle était très belle cette Piñata, je n'aurais jamais deviné que c'en était une si tu ne me l'avais pas dit. J'adore ça ! Vivement qu'on en retrouve une autre !

_ Oh ne t'inquiète pas pour ce genre de détails, je suis sûr que nous croiserons la route d'une autre Piñata un jour.

_ Tu crois ?

_ J'en suis certain...

Trois jours plus tard alors que Stiles rentrait du lycée, il fut accueilli par Peter qui était rentré plus tôt dans la journée. Il le regarda, un sourire goguenard accroché au visage et finit par lui poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

_ Une Piñata, hein ?

* * *

OoO

* * *

Isaac se réveilla en hurlant, les souvenirs de ses tourments encore brûlants contre ses rétines.

_ NOOOONN ! PETTTTEEERRRR !

Quand l'interpellé, qui avait violemment sursauté dans le lit, tenta de le toucher, le blond cria de plus belle en tentant de s'éloigner. Peter attrapa ses poignets et le réduisit à l'immobilité en tentant de couvrir ses cris pour le ramener vers lui, avec lui, mais Isaac, trop pris dans ses cauchemars, n'arrivait plus à discerner son espace temps, il avait déployé ses ailes, et il avait réussi à se téléporter à plusieurs endroits, tentant toujours d'échapper à la prise de fer de Peter. Mais le loup tenait bon et le maintenait fermement contre lui malgré la force et la puissance de son amant.

Les minutes parurent être des heures aux yeux du loup avant qu'Isaac renonce à combattre l'étreinte rassurante que Peter tentait de vouloir lui prodiguer. Ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le jardin, enfouis dans les hautes herbes, complètement échevelés et haletants. Isaac l'avait regardé, les lèvres tremblantes et les yeux ravagés de larmes avant de fondre sur lui en laissant totalement libre cours à sa peine. Sa voix parfois se bloquait dans sa gorge alors qu'il s'agrippait aux épaules de Peter pendant que ce dernier le contraignait à rester immobile dans une étreinte étouffante, tant ils étaient soudés l'un à l'autre. Le loup caressait le dos d'Isaac en lui embrassant le crâne, lui soufflant des « shhhht, je suis là, tout va bien » alors que le blond n'avait de cesse de bafouiller son prénom entrecoupé de sanglots à demi avortés.

Peter s'était redressé, portant son fardeau toujours aussi fermement, Isaac accroché à lui comme un petit koala, les jambes entourant sa taille et les bras entourant son cou et il déposait des myriades de baisers papillons sur les joues du loup en s'excusant pour son comportement. Après avoir indiqué aux autres occupants de la maison que tout allait bien, ils retournèrent dans leur chambre, dans l'intimité rassurante et réconfortante d'un lieu accueillant et chaleureux, où l'odeur de Peter imprégnait toutes les particules d'air qui circulaient dans cette pièce. Isaac soupira d'aise. Le loup le déposa sur le lit et vint s'allonger face à lui, lui caressant la joue tout en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

_ Que s'est-il passé Isaac ? interrogea le loup doucement, pour ne pas le brusquer ni l'inquiéter.

Le blond regarda son amant, craintif, et déglutit.

_ Il...I...I te faisait du, du mal ! Tant de mal, commença à expliquer le chérubin, la voix cassée par les sanglots et le souvenir encore frais dans sa mémoire. Tu...Tu, souffrais tellement et, et, ils m'obligeaient à regarder en riant de mes supplications. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pe... . Pourquooiii...

Peter, une émotion vive et douloureuse coincée dans la gorge, s'approcha de son amant pour le serrer encore contre lui. Un souvenir. Bien sûr, Stiles lui avait dit que ça risquait d'arriver, mais il avait souhaité que le blond ne recouvre jamais cette partie de sa mémoire. Il s'en voulait, il s'en voulait tellement de ne pas avoir réussi à le protéger de leurs bourreaux. Son si bel Ange, si pur, si lumineux aimant et radieux, si précieux. La culpabilité affluait par vagues tant il voulait éteindre ce tumulte de désespoir chez son amant. Et Isaac, pleurait et pleurait encore sans jamais comprendre pourquoi ils avaient mérité un tel châtiment, pourquoi certains êtres étaient si cruels et sadiques et il pleurait contre l'épaule de Peter, Peter qui était toujours en vie, toujours là, un peu brisé, un peu cassé, mais toujours lui, son protecteur, son Peter.

_ Je... Je ne veux pas, je ne veux plus te voir souffrir, ou te voir malheureux. Je veux juste, juste que tu sois heureux, pour toujours, continua le blond en cherchant dans les yeux de son amant des réponses.

_ Tais-toi, idiot. C'est à moi de te rendre heureux, pas l'inverse. Si je pouvais, je te jure que...

_ Non, non, non, Peter. Je t'aime. Je suis heureux, je suis heureux, reste avec moi. Reste avec moi...

_ Plus personne ne te fera jamais de mal, tu m'entends ? Personne. C'est un serment.

Mais Isaac ne l'avait pas entendu, il s'était endormi, étroitement calé contre le loup, la respiration ample et les larmes à peine séchées contre sa peau. Cependant, il était apaisé. Peter l'installa plus correctement et tenta de s'imprégner de lui au maximum. Il était heureux que Stiles ait puni cet enfant de salaud qui avait fait de leurs vies un enfer. Mais le premier qui tenterait ne serait-ce que poser ses yeux sur le blond, signerait désormais son arrêt de mort. Il le jurait sur la mémoire des Hale, il s'en ferait un point d'honneur.

* * *

OoO

* * *

 **Vingt et un ans plus tôt**

Peter était en colère. Il courait dans la forêt pour faire passer cette sensation douloureuse de trahison. Il avait dix-neuf ans maintenant, il était suffisamment grand pour savoir pourquoi son père n'avait jamais été présent durant toute son enfance et si peu pendant celle de Talia. Mais sa mère restait intraitable sur le sujet. Il grogna et ragea contre le tronc d'un arbre. Il en avait, marre, marre, marre. Toujours les même rengaines . L'écorce qu'il avait éclatée sous ses poings depuis quelques minutes lui permettait de laisser libre court à sa rage. Il chercha à se défouler encore contre le bois tendre du chêne face à lui, mais sa colère s'évanouit aussi rapidement que le rire cristallin que le vent porta soudain jusqu'à ses oreilles. Sa curiosité piquée à vif, Peter se dirigea vers l'origine de ce rire clair et pur, presque envoûtant, si bien qu'il ne remarqua pas la longue distance qu'il avait parcourue pour atteindre son objectif. Il ne le regretta pas. Jamais.

Là, devant lui, se trouvait le plus bel être qui lui avait été donné de voir. Ses grandes ailes brillantes et soyeuses étaient déployées, entourant un attroupement d'animaux forestiers, très démonstratifs et affectueux. L'être se remit à rire avec insouciance et joie quand un petit lapin vint le chatouiller avec son minuscule museau pour humer sa fragrance. Peter fut foudroyé sur place. Ce ne furent pas des papillons dans le ventre ou toutes ces autres conneries que sa sœur pouvait lui servir. C'était une certitude. Quelque chose de clair, limpide. Il savait. Cet être, était sien, comme lui, lui appartenait déjà. La bouche sèche et les membres agités par une excitation nouvelle, il s'approcha d'un pas raide vers cette créature si particulière. Le mouvement, ou peut-être la brindille craquant sous sa botte avait alerté l'éphèbe heureux qui ancra son regard dans le sien. Des yeux, si bleus que ceux de Peter faisaient pâle figure en comparaison. Si expressifs. Si... Parfaits.

Le loup se pencha au sol pour cueillir une jonquille sauvage et l'offrit au blond qui rosit de plaisir face à cette délicate attention. Mais quand il tendit la main pour s'en saisir, Peter continua à avancer jusqu'au visage de la créature puis coinça entre ses cheveux et son oreille la petite fleur étincelante. Peter était totalement hypnotisé par la douceur des cheveux et de la peau du blond. Une douceur incomparable. Et le rosissement devint un rougissement qui s'étala jusqu'à la pointe de cette même oreille qu'il tenait encore entre ses doigts. Il sourit, conquis et heureux alors que la créature, troublée, semblait perdue dans ses idées, dans ses pensées.

_ Bonjour, commença Peter d'une voix douce.

_ Bonjour, répondit l'autre d'une voix lointaine.

_ Je m'appelle Peter, Peter Hale. Et toi ?

_ Isaac, Isaac Lahey.

Isaac. Il disait qu'il s'appelait Isaac. Et ce nom sonnait comme un bout de Paradis.

Son Paradis.

* * *

OoO

* * *

 _Instant culture générale_

(1) Ulfarks: Equivalent du Berserker. Le Berserker étant un guerrier ours entrant dans une frénésie et une rage impitoyables se transformant parfois en animal, dont la force est inimaginable. L' Ulfark est un guerrier loup, moins fort que l'ours, mais beaucoup plus rapide et agile. Les _Ulfarks_ sont des ennemis redoutables. Mais pendant les instants où ils sont consumés par leur rage, ils sont incapables de discerner leurs alliés de leurs ennemis.

(2) Jackalope: Animal imaginaire du folklore américain, mélange entre un lièvre ( _jackrabbit_ ) et une antilope ( _antelope_ ). Il est habituellement représenté comme un lièvre avec des bois. On l'appelle aussi parfois « lapin cornu » ( _horny bunny_ ), ce qui rejoint le nom scientifique _Lepus cornutus_ que donnaient les naturalistes à ce qu'ils pensaient être jusqu'au XVIIIe siècle une espèce réelle. La légende le dit très farouche et difficile à observer, et affirme qu'aucun spécimen vivant n'a jamais été capturé. On peut en revanche l'entendre puisqu'il imite la voix humaine à la perfection.

(3) Petit jeu concours: Ceci est une idée de Calliope. Dans un délais de deux semaines à compter de cette publication, vous pouvez nous décrire ce qui, selon vous, ce trouve dans la pièce de Stiles. Passé ce délais je recueillerais toutes les hypothèses et celui ou celle qui m'aura délivré la plus sensé, folle et imaginative, ce verra offert une ficlette avec le prompt de son choix sur le ship de son choix (sur Teen Wolf... voir Cross Over).

* * *

 **RAR**

juju: wouah ce chapitre génial déja les retrouvailles du sterek ça m'as fais plaisir ensuite comment stiles torture ses victimes même si la darach et deaton l'ont mérité quand même et Deaton c'est un vrai pervers ce mec même dans le passé comment il a fait souffrir Peter et Isaac les pauvres hâte de lire la suite

 _Oui mes bêtas ont trouvé ça original que le "méchant" soit un personnage auquel ont ne s'attend pas vraiment. C'est vrai que d'habitude c'est Peter, Gérard, Théo et tout les ennemis classique de TW, là j'avais décider de prendre les choses à revers, en tout cas je suis contente que le deuxième chapitre ne t'ai pas rebuter parce que j'ai conscience qu'il est dur. Merci pour tout et à bientôt.  
_

* * *

 _Et voilà...c'est la fin... Snif, snif *verse une petite larmichette*_

 _J'espère que cette histoire ne vous aura pas déçu, que vous avez passé du bon temps et que ce point final vous plait!_

 _On se retrouvera maintenant sur les projets de noël, les ficlettes et autre trucs un peu débiles qui peuvent me passer par la tête. Je n'ai pas finis d'écrire les amis et vous y êtes pour quelque chose!_

 _Voilà mes lapins... A très vite pour ceux qui participe au jeu concours et...  
_

 _A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures!_


End file.
